Mighty Pirate Hunter
by Lovely Raven Sparrow
Summary: Yes a new chapter! Norrington is out to catch the pirates. Will has just become Captain of his own ship and won't give it up. Jack will either save Elizabeth, himself or Will's ship. Read and find out, I think the story will entertain you. Reviews are a
1. Getting Ready For The Hunt

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** I have no idea. Let's see, I guess I am responsible for John and Josephine, the rest are not mine. How is that?

**Getting Ready For The Hunt**

It was the last day of June in Port Royal, Jamaica. It was very hot and humid; the pleasant airs of spring were long gone.

It was on this day, Captain John Norrington, captain of the _Sea Lion_, left his home and made his way down to the docks. As the seaport surrounded him, he became more alert, more alive. His stride became lighter, more confident; his eyes sharper, more observant. In the town he was just a man, but here he was a captain.

John Norrington was a handsome man. Twenty-one years old, of medium height, he had the sun-bronzed face and hands of a man who lived on the sea. His hair had been bleached to a light brown by the sun and salt spray. He was young for a captain, but his career came easy to him since his father was Commodore James Norrington, of the Royal Navy. He was very much like his father.

But he reminded himself, he was a captain in his own right, his father had never, and would never; give a captaincy to any one who wasn't qualified. He liked to think he was respected among his peers, and not just because of his father's influence.

To his left were the docks, where the ships were moored. The masts and yardarms were all lined up, standing at attention, bare of sail, like a floating forest waiting to be discovered. Many were merchant vessels, all waiting for the next cargo, the next sail. Every day ships came and went, loaded and unloaded by strong men. Today, it was his ship that was being loaded, stocked with fresh supplies, and he was going to set sail and hunt for **dreaded pirates**.

"Hello, John, I hope you have not been waiting long." His father walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I just arrived." John answered.

"Good. Has Josephine come with you or will she arrive later?" James scanned the dock before focusing his gaze back on his son.

"She will be coming in the afternoon. She wanted to stay a little while longer with her Grandfather. He, like her, is upset at the disappearance of her mother and father."

"Indeed, indeed. But you and I both know her father, William Turner, is a pirate."

"Father, Josephine has never denied that William Turner has the blood of a pirate in his veins but he has never conformed to piracy. He has worked with you for many years and you know Elizabeth would have nothing to do with such scoundrels."

James smiled insincerely. "You are probably right."

"Probably?" John shot a scornful look towards his father.

"Excuse me," James stepped back. "I stand corrected. You are most accurate, Elizabeth is a fine woman and so is her daughter, Josephine. They would have no dealings with pirates, even if Elizabeth did stand up for Jack Sparrow and claim him to be a good man. No, she would indeed have nothing to do with pirates." James inadvertently rolled his eyes. "You are obviously correct, and I will drop the subject." James looked towards the horizon, changing the topic of the conversation. "You, my son, are a lucky man to have Josephine for your wife."

"I think so," John agreed as a smile spread across his face.

James glanced at the _Sea Lion_. "So are you about ready to sail?"

"The ship will be ready by late afternoon. There are still provisions to load, water and such, but that should be no problem."

"Do you really think it is wise to take Josephine with you?" James questioned.

"Father, it is her parents we are seeking. It will be good to have her with me. She does know how to use a sword and she has heard the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow. I must say the tales she tells me do not match the ones you have told me."

"Very well son, you believe what you want to believe, but remember, Jack Sparrow is a very manipulative and devious individual. We can only assume Captain Sparrow has William and Elizabeth since we had a sighting of The Black Pearl only three days ago. When I sent the fleet out to meet her, she left swiftly and we have not seen her since."

James winked at his father. "Have no fear father dearest. I will find Mr. and Mrs. Turner and I will capture Captain Jack Sparrow, or I am not the mighty Pirate Hunter I have claimed to be."

The Commodore laughed. "I will check on the rest of your supplies. You go fetch Josephine and say hello to Governor Swann for me. Get a bit of lunch and by that time the ship should be ready to sail."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Josephine was waiting for her husband. She knew by evening they would be at sea and she was not sure if she was happy about it or not. They could be at sea for months. She knew she might experience too much heat or cold, terrible storms, maddeningly flat calms, eating the same bland food and drinking stale warm water…why was she subjecting herself to these hardships?

There were two answers to that question. The first, and most obvious, was her desire to find her parents; the second was because she had the opportunity. This way she could see the world and sail with her husband. She could think of no other place she would rather be.

She had married John when she was sixteen. He was nineteen almost twenty. They had known each other since childhood since his father and mother, James and Mary, were very close to William and Elizabeth Turner. She thought back to her wedding day as if it were just yesterday, but in actuality it was one year and a month to the date.

Returning to the present, she heard the clock on the wall chime the noon hour, reminding her that her husband would soon be returning.

She pinned up her long golden hair carefully. She wanted it to look its best under the hat she had picked to wear. She cocked her head toward the mirror as she inserted modest silver studs into each earlobe and smiled at her reflection. She then touched her cheeks with a little powder and was now satisfied with her appearance. She looked very much like her mother, drop dead beautiful.

She went over to the large window and pressed her forehead against the glass, looking to see if she could see John coming. As she did this, the door opened behind her and he walked in.

"I'm sorry I was so long," he said reaching for her. He gave her a strong hug and a long kiss ignoring the fact they had only a few hours ago separated.

As he released her, and she him, their fingertips lingered on each other for a second.

"Come, let's go get something to eat and then we will leave. I am starving," John smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Josephine made a last minute adjustment to her hat and looked at her husband. "Yes, I'm ready."

It was late afternoon when John returned to the dock with Josephine. She was filled with excitement as she looked at all the ships. As Josephine looked about, the masts and yards they also reminded her of thick woods. They were as thick as trees in a winter forest, trees devoid of leaves. The bare rigging hung like vines, but unlike the trees of nature, with limbs and branches bent and twisted, these trees were uniformly straight and tall, their limbs horizontal.

Below the rows of masts and yardarms were the ships themselves, long dark hulls docked side by side. A ship at sea, seen at a distance, might seem sleek and trim, but up close they became incredibly huge.

At first she was unable to pick out John's ship then she recognized its name. Her heart swelled as she saw John's face beaming with pride.

"Well here she is," John announced. "Your new home away from home, welcome to The _Sea Lion_."

Josephine placed her hand into John's and looked up into his happy face. "Why John, you were reading my mind."

John picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. "Tell me now darling if you are having any second thoughts?"

Josephine smiled. "None at all. Let's go aboard and set sail to hunt pirates and to find my mother and father."

**A/N** Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will have plenty of Will and Elizabeth. Yes, Jack too. I hope you all enjoyed this and please send a review. It is always nice to know someone is reading. I will say five reviews would be nice, but I won't beg.

**TA FOR NOW**

_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


	2. Need Of Supplies

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** I am still responsible for John and Josephine, the rest are not mine.

**Need of Supplies**

Josephine watched from the quarterdeck as the crew swarmed over the ship. Everyone had work to do and everyone was busy. As soon as the lower topsails were raised, the wind started luffing at them and _The Sea Lion_ began to move. As the sails were sheeted into place, the upper topsails were likewise released and set. Now each of the three masts had enough canvas spread before the wind, it could carry the ship forward.

Josephine watched the blossoming of the ship. It reminded her of a flower with its petals opening. With each unfurled sail, the ship breathed a little more vigorously and moved a little more briskly across the clear Caribbean waters. She could see why the ship was called the _Sea Lion_.

John stood by the helm and Josephine soon joined him and stood by his side.

"Fine weather, winds are light from the south and we are using our sails to the best advantage." He smiled at his wife and pulled her closer to him, "Good to be off, isn't it?" It was more a statement than a question.

Josephine snuggled up against him, her husband was in his element now and she was very pleased for him. "Yes, very good. And the crew seems to know what they are doing. Do they know that we are hunting Captain Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl?"

John winced slightly and then looked up at the sky. "I wouldn't mind a little more wind, but a light breeze is good for getting the men settled. They will have time to get use to my ship and me, before we run into any gales."

"John," Josephine looked at him with alarm. "Are you telling me you have not informed the crew of our intentions?"

"Darling please, the crew knows we are hunting pirates. I may have accidentally not mentioned the full details of whom we are seeking, but when we approach The Black Pearl they will show me what they are made of. I have no doubts."

Josephine looked out over the ocean. "I am sure you will get your wind and we will find my parents." She looked back into her husbands face. "Are you prepared to face Captain Jack Sparrow, bring him back to Port Royal and hang him?"

"It will be my pleasure to do so. I will make my father proud and I will make my wife happy. Just think, I will do what my father could not, I will hunt down that pirate and I will bring him back so he can have a short drop and a sudden stop. He will lament the day he was born and he will be sorry he took your parents."

Josephine gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and looked out upon the horizon. "I have no reason to believe my parents would have gone with him, I am sure Sparrow abducted them or they would have told me they were leaving." Hesitantly, she glanced up at her husband.

"You see John, I guess I'm a little confused because there did not appear to be a struggle and my mother did, kind of, leave me a note."

"What do you mean, kind of?" John looked at her with concern.

She pulled out a small parchment of paper. "I found this near the window in my parent's room. Apparently a vase had tipped and the letter got wet and I can't read it all." She placed the letter in John's hand.

"As you can see if you look at it, she was writing with some haste and all I can make out are the words _pirate, Sparrow, trouble, worry and never return."_

John looked at the letter and then at her. "Darling, I really wish you had bought this to my attention earlier." He crinkled it up and threw it in the ocean.

"This isn't really a difficult task is it? I mean, I know you have hunted down other pirates and you have been very successful. Captain Sparrow shouldn't be any different, right?"

"Is there anything else you, accidentally of course, did not tell me or show me?" John looked at her questioningly and spoke with a semi-harsh, sarcastic tone.

Josephine pulled away from John's side and looked at him with a hurt expression. "No, like I said, I don't think they went willing. I mean, why would they? I know my father does speak well of Captain Sparrow and the captain did save my mother's life from Captain Barbossa, but no, my father would never follow Captain Sparrow."

John threw his hands up in the air. "I knew I should have listened to my father. Why would they? You're asking me? Now I have to ask you. Why wouldn't they? You say your father talks well of Jack Sparrow and the adventures they had. Listen Joe, if your father went with Captain Sparrow willingly, I will have to bring him in too and treat him as the pirate my father claims him to be. You best not be sending me on a wild goose chase, because I will be the winner and Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and your beautiful mother Elizabeth will not!"

"John, my mother is not a pirate!"

He placed his hands on his hips and looked at her scornfully. "Yes, but your father is. Are you sure you have nothing else that you want to tell me?"

"No, I am not hiding anything from you. I am sorry, I was only thinking out loud. I will not make that mistake again."

Josephine turned away and walked down the long side of the ship. She leaned on the rail, trying to enjoy the warm, sunny air, the nearly invisible mist and the taste of salt on her lips. She looked back up at the helm and she could see John's eyes glaring at her.

She really had no reason to think her parents would have sailed off on The Black Pearl but John was correct in his assessment. Her father, Will Turner, was a pirate and he did talk of joining Sparrow's crew someday and giving up the life of the daily doldrums in favor of looking for adventure and treasure. With a heavy sigh she hoped she had not jumped the gun and sent her husband off to kill her father.

**XXXXXXXX**

The late afternoon sun started sliding down the sky, the sunset shinning off the ocean's glittering surface. Josephine continued to stare at the low pink billowing clouds, thinking she saw a ship on the horizon.

Just as the red sun touched the water, John came up beside Josephine and placed his hand over hers as it rested on the rail.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Absolutely beautiful," she said. "I hope this excellent weather lasts."

"I hope it doesn't. Sailing along this slow is fine for someone in no particular hurry. I myself want to find the pirates and rid the waters of them." He gave her a slight nudge. "I am sorry for my outburst earlier today. I suppose you are right; there would be no reason for William and Elizabeth to go willingly with Captain Sparrow. Surly they would tell you if they were going on a holiday. Wouldn't they?" John raised an eyebrow and hoped Josephine would not take this on as another argument.

She made no reply.

He leaned out over the rail and looked down into the swirls of water closing to meet around the stern. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Josephine answered quietly. "All I hear is you picking on me."

"Really darling, I am sorry. Come, I think we should retire for the night. I'll have some food and wine bought to our cabin."

Josephine smiled and then let out a gut wrenching squeal. "John did you see that? Over there, look! It is a ship!"

"Where! Where!" John felt a chill go down his back and he turned pale. He pulled out his spyglass and looked out at the vast ocean. "Joe, I see nothing. You are as bad as the crew. We have only been out here for a few hours and they too grow restless and seem unmotivated. I tried to motivate them by showing them sword play but it would help if I knew what I was doing." He gave a slight laugh and then placed his arm around his wife. "Maybe tomorrow you can show them some moves, but tonight you can show me."

"I guess as your first mate I can manage to keep the crew happy, but mark my words, I will not be entertaining them because I am a female and I must admit very attractive. It is only because my father is an excellent swordsman and he has showed me many tricks, that I will share it with them."

"Your words are well marked my darling." John released his grip on Josephine and headed for the galley.

She looked at the ocean once again, thinking she had seen something. The short choppy waves were mottling the seascape but other than that there was nothing. All she could see was the horizon in every direction. It was all the same, but then there was that slight variation. There appeared to be something dark and drifting on the surface but it kept disappearing. It seemed to slip back into the sea, and then she saw it again. In the middle of her viewpoint she saw the unfurled sails of another ship and she could have sworn they were black.

**XXXXXXXX**

When day broke the next morning, the sea behind and in front of _The Sea Lion_ was empty. John had risen early and his movements woke Josephine. She dressed in the pale light of morning and joined her captain, her husband, on deck for a look at the dawning day.

"Do you see anything, Mr. Cogan?" John yelled up to a young man in the crow's nest.

"No, sir Captain. No sail in sight." As the young man yelled he almost fell out of the nest as a result he dropped his glasses.

John looked at his young wife. "You see darling, you were fretting over nothing, now why don't you go get us a cup of strong coffee and join me at the helm?"

Josephine scanned the waters. "Do you suppose The Black Pearl passed us during the night?"

John scoffed. "If The Black Pearl were out here she has fallen behind or has diverged in her course. I am sure they know by now The Mighty Pirate Hunter is looking for them and they would not dare pass us."

She looked forward along the deck. Just off the port bow and barely above the horizon she could see the orange morning sun framed by the masts and lower edge of the sails. The sea was free of all other vessels. "Well, maybe we passed them and you are going the wrong way."

John laughed. "How can we be going the wrong way when we have no set course? Now please Joe, go get me that cup of coffee." He patted her on the butt and she gave him a look of disgust.

"I will go get us a hot drink, but don't you ever dismiss me like that again." She headed for the galley in a slight huff. She herself needed a strong cup of caffeine.

As she approached the galley she noted the beauty of the day. The water of the ocean's surface was a deep indigo under an azure sky and there was a cool breeze blowing across the deck. The gentle wind blew across Josephine's cheeks and ran its finger through her hair, catching the inside brim of her hat and bending it up.

The wind seemed to be a living thing and not only was she feeling the wind, it was feeling her, caressing her. She looked down over the side railing and forward toward the bow where she could see the black hull slicing through the sea and a thin line of foam marking where the ship had cut the water. As she stood up to turn around she collided with a man standing very close to her and reeking of rum.

She jumped back. "Excuse me. I did not see you standing there. I thought I was alone."

"'Ave you…'ave you… ever seen such a…a… 'eavenly sight?" This stranger slurred his words and spoke with a gruff voice. He was looking at her rather than the sea or the sky.

"Pardon me sir, I am the captain's wife and I fear you are drunk. If you don't move out of the way and remove yourself from duty I will have to inform the captain."

"Oh please do, do inform the captain," the tanned scruffy man agreed. "Oh, I guess you'd be talking about Captain Norrington?"

Josephine gave him an odd look. "Yes, who else would I mean?"

The man looked down his nose at her and waved his hands in the air. "I presumed you were talking about…well, it doesn't matter."

He now stood very close to her and she could not help noticing his long hair that was adorned with beads and some areas of his head that looked as if it had never seen a comb. "Please inform the captain of my compliments towards his wife." He gave her a slight bow and placed his hands together.

Josephine couldn't help but smile at this strange man. "No sir, I really don't wish to get you into trouble. Perhaps you should just retire and sober yourself."

"No trouble my lady, and please accept my apologies if I startled you." The man then pulled a bottle of rum out from his coat pocket and took a long drink. He drank it as if it was his last. He savored the brew before he handed the bottle to her. "Shall we drink to that?"

She pushed it away in disgust. "Sir, I'm sorry I will have to report this to the captain if you don't stop the drinking and relieve yourself."

"I'm sorry Luv, but I don't really 'ave to visit the head at the moment." He gave her a sinister sneer. She turned towards the helm and she felt the man grab her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Realizing his mistake he let go as fast as he had grasped her."

"You just told me to go ahead." Josephine felt a slight chill run up her back and was beginning to sense there was something going on that she was not aware of.

"Sorry Luv, I sometimes get carried away. Let me see now, I can only assume you are going to go fetch Captain John Norrington. The youngest of James Norrington's three sons, and sadly to say the only one still alive."

"Yes I am. I am talking about your captain, the captain of this ship. And no, John does have a living brother, Samuel. He is two years his elder."

"Aye yes Samuel, the poor lad. I know his father James Norrington. He took a vow to hunt down all pirates and that he did, true to The Royal Navy that man is."

The tan, rather dirty man took another swig and pushed his hat back away from his face. Josephine gave a slight gasp as the light shown on the man's face and she could see his features more clearly. His eyes were extremely dark and they were lined with black. She did not want to stare but the man was oddly attractive, in a different, exotic, sort of way.

He gazed at her and gave her a smile showing her that he had a mouth full of golden teeth. "As I was saying missy, James Norrington would sail off on fine mornings, very similar to this. He would be searching for pirates and come back empty handed. His wife, Mary Westin I believe, was so distraught she almost committed suicide. A bit of a loon if you ask me, but nobody has. However, their oldest son died of TB and the middle boy, Sam sailed with…well, me until a week ago when a storm came and took him overboard."

"Please sir, my husband is waiting and I don't need his family history. Wait, you mean to tell me Samuel is dead? Have you informed John of this? Does he know his brother is dead? Does James know? What ship was he on? He had left home several years ago in search of himself. Well, that is what I was told."

"Aye, well he found himself and he also found Davy Jones. As you can see luck does not run in the Norrington family. The only luck I can see is that John married you, Will and Elizabeth Turner's daughter, if I am correct?"

Josephine blushed and then pulled herself together. "Sir, you should not be talking like this. What is your name?"

"I am sorry Lass, for not introducing myself. My name is Jack and you may call me…Jack." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You are the spitting image of your mother."

She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her skirt. Then she took a long look at the dirty scoundrel standing in front of her. "You know my mother?"

"Aye I know your mother. Her Luv, or should I say her husband, is a strange one. You see, William is indeed a pirate, but he was raised as a black smith and he crafts excellent swords. A worthy profession I am sure, but not very lucrative. He claims pirate is in his blood but he is still a good man. I happen to believe this, since pirate blood also runs in my veins and I too am a good man, so I am told. Anyway, in my way of thinking, Will's blood must run through his daughter, making her a pirate too." He took her chin in his hand and glanced into her beautiful brown eyes. "Savvy?"

"Please sir," Josephine pulled her head back. "You are getting too personal. I will have to report this insubordination." She pushed passed him and headed for the galley.

"Luv, the captain is in the other direction if you wish to have me drawn and quartered." He took another drink and then placed the bottle into his pocket. "But before you do, don't you find it strange missy that you are on a boat in which the captain claims he is a **Mighty Pirate Hunter** and you yourself are, in part, a pirate?"

Josephine turned around and sneered at Jack. "Tell me sir, why is it you are on this ship if you are not hunting pirates?"

"Aye Lass, I didn't say I wasn't did I?"

"No, but you did not say you were either and I get the impression you are not like the others on this ship. I am finding it hard to believe that John actually hand picked you to be on his crew."

"Oh Lass, you cut me deep. I am a dear, dear friend of Norrington's."

"Sure you are Jack. Now please, dismiss yourself and I will not make mention of your attitude."

Jack rolled his eyes and once again stood in front of Josephine, blocking her way to the galley. "Elizabeth Swann was once betrothed to your husband's father many years ago. She was a high class upstanding woman."

"She still is," Josephine snapped back.

"I did not say she wasn't. Other's, however, have. She was of very high-class until she decided to follow the path of William Turner. Her heart truly does belong to Mister Turner and I dare say James Norrington did give William a chance to prove himself. We all know Will is an excellent swordsman and it was so kind of James to recruit Will into the Royal Navy. It worked for awhile but then, when that...that... Jack Sparrow. I mean Captain, Captain Sparrow, he came to town."

"Well, we think he did. You see nobody saw him. I have never seen him, but I have heard stories."

"Aye, good ones I presume," Jack pulled on his goatee and thought of what Will and Elizabeth might have told her.

"Well yes, no…oh I don't know. I do know the notorious ship, The Black Pearl was seen and it was anchored off the coast of Port Royal. It never fired on us; it just sat there for three days. Never coming closer but not leaving either." Josephine gave a sigh of relief. "So, obviously, John has told you we are looking for Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl?"

"No he did not, but now you have. Thank you." A smile spread across Jack's face. "You see Luv; your husband is a fool and a lousy commander. He can't hunt pirates. He can't even hunt tuna. The crew hate him."

"What are you talking about? All he dreams about is capturing pirates and his crew is very loyal to him, except possibly you."

"Luv, he hasn't seen a ship, let alone a pirate ship, in four months. Four months. Will and Elizabeth were right, you should have stayed away from John Norrington. Tell me Luv, did you marry him out of pity?"

"Sir you are totally out of conduct and stop calling me "Luv". My husband has faith in himself and so do I. For the life of me I cannot see why he let you set foot on his boat."

"Ship," Jack interjected.

Josephine glared at him, "Whatever, he has been in battle with men and pirates, many pirates. He has knowledge of the seas and he has a dream, and that, my friend, is more than I can say about you. It's his fate to kill all pirates, especially Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What if that isn't his destiny or his fate? What if his fate is to be killed by pirates? What if he gets killed by Captain Jack Sparrow or say, his first mate, William Turner?"

"William Turner is not his first mate. You can "what if" your whole life and die peacefully in a warm bed or you can make your life worth while and help prevent pirates from inflicting evil and suffering upon innocent people."

"Whoa, cruelty?" Jack's eyes grew wide as Josephine went on with her little tirade.

"Joe, please, where is my coffee?" John yelled and motioned to Josephine to hurry.

Josephine looked at her husband. She waved her hand and headed for the galley.

"Well, let's see what our fate has in store for us Luv," Jack backed away. "We should arrive late tomorrow morning or if we pick up a wind we will be there before the sun rises."

"Where should we be, Jack?"

"At the Devil's Russ."

"You mean The Black Pearl?"

"No Luv, I mean The Devil's Russ." As Jack spoke Josephine heard a slight noise behind her. Jack once again graced her with his golden smile. "Ahoy me hearties, what took ya so long?"

Josephine could tell that comment was not meant for her but the next one was.

"I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience us pirates may cause. Sadly, this is our way."

Josephine then knew to whom he was talking when several pirates came up behind her. She looked about the ship for help but there was none to be had. The ship was crawling with pirates. The _Sea Lion_ had been seized.

"Permit me to properly introduce myself. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the infamous Black Pearl. The Black Pearl's food supply was getting low and I fear we would have had to return to port soon. It is our good fortune, but not yours, that you are well supplied. We could barter with you but we are pirates and would rather fight with swords or hand – to – hand if necessary."

Jack's crew took all of the supplies and lowered them to waiting boats. As the men disappeared over the sides, Jack noticed that John and his crew had either been securely tied to the main mast or locked below.

"You see Luv, we are brave men born to the cold sea. Pirate hunters will fear me, I don't fear them. Captain John Norrington, Captain of the _Sea Lion_, makes me laugh. He should be captain of the _Pussy Cat_. I will now leave and I suggest you report immediately to the crows nest. If you wish to find the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow you should put someone with good eyesight there, savvy?"

Josephine looked about and she realized she was the only one on board not being held captive. "Are you going to let us go unscathed?"

"All the ships protocols are adhered to the ships captain; it is my responsibility to see that my orders are followed precisely. I can only assume Norrington follows the same rules. You are far too valuable to be shark meat and so is your husband. So, my dear, remember this. This is the day Captain Jack Sparrow did not sink your boat, I mean ship. Happy pirate hunting **Luv**. Sorry I couldn't resist, I know how you love the name."

Jack was the last man to go over the side. As he disappeared Josephine ran to free John.

**A/N **There you have it chapter 2. John really doesn't appear to be a very good pirate hunter. One may also wonder why Jack knows so much of the Norrington's family history. Poor Josephine was so flustered she never asked Jack whether or not he had her parents. Note that Jack did not touch a hair on Joe's head. William and Elizabeth would string him up for sure. Well, I guess all this will unfurl in the coming chapters but first you must review. I want you all to know, I am having a lot of fun with story because my characters are really acting stupid. This story is being written for pure fun and I have to admit Josephine is a little slow, ok a lot and John is not all that bright. I'd love to know what you all think.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	3. The Chase

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

Disclaimer: Swash swash buckle buckle, argg. I love pirates, even though I have no claim on them.

**The Chase**

"Where did they go? I didn't see a thing. How could this have happened?" John was irate and yelling at everyone.

"Some Pirate hunter you are John." Josephine tossed away the rope that she had unwrapped from John's wrists and looked at the rest of the motley crew. She helped John untie them and then walked down the deck shaking her head in disbelief. She turned and faced her husband.

"John we must go find him. That was Captain Jack Sparrow."

John rolled his eyes. "Joe, I know who that was. I also know your father was with him. Did he not stop by to say hello to you?"

"John, stop it! I did not see my father and neither did you. He would not attack a ship, let alone yours. I have known for a long time you don't like my father but you are stepping into dangerous territory. I only saw and talked to Sparrow and he conveniently made off with all our supplies. We must go get him."

"Josephine, I am being serious." John walked closer to his wife in order not to yell. "Your father was with them, he was the one who took my sword and tied me up. I am sorry darling but I will have to bring him in and watch him do the hang mans' jig also."

"John," Joe's eyes grew wide. "I am sure there is some explanation to this."

"Oh yes, perhaps Captain Sparrow has hypnotized him, or maybe he's been possessed by his father's soul, Bootstrap right? Yes Bootstrap, has taken over your father, or better yet he had too much to drink, hit his head and is now suffering amnesia."

"John you are being ridiculous. My father would never intentionally come after you."

"Great, how about unintentionally?"

"John, my father would not harm you. He is a good man, he is not a scallywag, and he is not a …a…"

"Pirate," John finished her sentence. "Josephine I don't think you know your father. He knows I am a _Pirate Hunter_ and we all know Jack Sparrow does not like my father and he abhors the Royal Navy. Remember, my sweet wife, all pirates are scum and they should all be reckoned with, even if they are blood relatives."

"John, my father is not…"

"Josephine," John placed his hand over her mouth. "I, or rather we, need to know what we are dealing with. Darling, we must go to Swords Island. It is a small island just off the coast which harbors murderers, thieves and pirates of the Caribbean. They can give me some insight into Captain Sparrow."

Josephine was about to retaliate when a cry came from the helm. "Captain Norrington, there she is. There's The Black Pearl right off the bow. Captain look, there is something or someone floating in the water."

John ran to the bow. "Give me that eye glass." He pulled it out of the young look-outs hand. "Man overboard, helms men bring the ship around. It's a girl; pick her out of the water."

The men safely bought a young woman on board. She was breathing heavy and she was chilled to the bone. Josephine threw a blanket over her to cover her scantily clad very tan and wet body.

"Hello, my name is Josephine Norrington and you are now safely upon the Sea Lion." She pushed the gawking men away and gave a disapproving look toward John.

The young girl wiped the water from her eyes and looked up at Josephine. "I am…I am…Anna." She looked up at all the faces staring at her. "Are you pirates?"

"No we are _Pirate Hunters_." John said heartily.

"Pirate hunters?" I wide grin spread across her face. "Thank god, I was sure I was going to die."

John sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He accidentally knocked the blanket ever so slightly and exposed a very tan and very bare shoulder. "Were you not on that ship…the one with the black sails?"

"Yes, my ship…my ship was attacked by pirates. They took all our supplies and then they took me. Oh I was so scared; I didn't know what to do." She threw her arms around John and began to weep.

John hesitantly pulled the blanket back up around her and patted her gently on the back. "It will be fine, Anna. Like my wife said, you are safe now."

Anna pulled back and wiped her tears. "The captain claimed I would bring in a fine ransom and he could not see fit to leave me on a sinking ship, so he abducted me. He kept staring and smiling at me. He made me feel…feel… like I had no clothes on. He looked at me as if I were bare."

"Do you remember the captain's name?"

The woman put her head down and thought for a moment. "I think he said his name was, Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. He made an emphasis on the captain part and his first mate was William something."

Josephine began to choke and then looked at the dark girl. "Well, how did you end up in the water?"

Anna gave an odd smile to Josephine. "That William fella, he pushed me. All I wanted was a warm bath some descent food and some piracy I mean privacy. He told me to stop acting like a princess and then he made some crack that woman were bad luck. Before I knew it I was overboard. I'm sure he will get the cat-of-nines for that."

"The what?" Josephine asked as she looked at Anna and then John.

"It doesn't concern you my dear Josephine," John said as he narrowed his eyes on Anna. He placed his hands to his face and rubbed then down his cheeks ever so slowly. When his finger tips rested on his chin he looked at Anna. "Was his name Turner? William Turner?"

"Yes that's it! William Turner, he was a fair sight to look at. He had gentle eyes and a beautiful head of dark brown curls. Obviously one cannot judge a good man by his looks." She winked at Josephine and in a low voice, she said to her. "Of course he is a good man, savvy?"

Josephine stood up and stared at her. "No, it couldn't have been him. Was this William Turner alone?"

"No, I already told you he was with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"No, I mean was there a woman on board, one with long golden hair. Most likely her hair was pulled back away from her face and cascading down her back. One with kind eyes and who is very beautiful one who looks a lot like…me.?"

Anna gave a slight laugh. "My, we think a lot of ourselves don't we?" She wiped the smile off her face. "No my pet, there were no other women on board."

John narrowed his eyes at Anna.

Anna shivered slightly. "I mean madam; as far as I know I was the only female on that ship. Oh, I am so cold could I possible take a warm bath and have some dry clothes?"

John stood up and motioned to two young men standing near. "Paul, Richard, please take Miss…"

"You may call me Anna, all my friends do. You see I am named after my mother."

"Very well, take Anna below and make sure she gets a warm bath and some nourishing food and dry clothes."

"John," Josephine interrupted. "Let me take care of her. After all she is a young woman."

John walked over to Josephine. "Josephine please, we need to talk in private."

"Later John," Josephine started to help Anna up off the deck.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Anna. "Err, I have something to talk to you about of utmost urgency."

Josephine pulled away. "John you should be chasing down the pirates. Now let me take care of our guest."

He now yanked her aside with such force that she almost fell off her feet. "Josephine, I don't trust that one, I think she is one of them."

"One of whom?" Josephine was very confused.

"Darling, she is a pirate. I feel we are being lead into a trap. Why would William throw a young and pretty girl over board?"

Josephine stepped away from her husband. "John, I never realized how paranoid you are. My father **wouldn't** toss a young girl into the sea. Obviously a man is taking my father's name and soiling it. As far as her being one of them, why would they toss one of their own overboard?"

"Precisely Joe, why would they? You see it is a trap. You heard her description and I saw your father. I want you to think about the danger we will be up against. I am worried for you. I think we will take this girl with us to Sword Island and get rid of her. Then we will start off hunting pirates who are a little less accomplished then Jack Sparrow. We will work up to him. What do you say to that?"

"John, if Jack is the pirate that has my father then he is the one we are going after. But if he is too accomplished for you then we do have a problem. I guess Jack Sparrow is the personification of all evil and wrong doings and now you are scared of him?"

John glared at Josephine and then back at Anna who was cuddling up to his men.

Josephine placed her arm around her husband. "Maybe you are right. We should go to the island and see what we are up against. Hopefully this will ease your mind that she is not a pirate and they are not trying to trap you. Most likely The Black Pearl is half way across the ocean by now."

John frowned at his wife. He looked out into the sea and The Black Pearl was gone. He then looked at Anna and she raised her hand to him and blew him a kiss.

"Josephine, did you not see that? She is flirting with me."

"Please John, you have been through much. Come with me, you should rest. I'll give you a back rub and perhaps you should have a drink."

John became less tense now that Josephine was being kinder to him. "Yes, they could be half way across the ocean by now. Never the less we will find him, but first we will need supplies and more information before we continue our search."

"What has happened to you John? You were all ready to go and now you seem to be backing down. Did the pirates scare you?"

"No of course not, evil doesn't stand a chance against me. I will defeat Captain Jack Sparrow."

He looked over his crew. "What do you say? Are you with me?"

"Yes John we are all with you."

Josephine smiled at the men and then placed her arm around John. "If you defeat Captain Jack Sparrow you will strike fear in the very souls of all the world's pirates. Think about it John. Think about what the world will say."

"Really? What would they say?" John's ego was running away with him.

Josephine smiled. "Newspapers will say Captain John Norrington saves the world once again from murderous pirates."

"Yes, now and forever," John stood erect and raised his arm in the air. "I, Captain John Norrington, mighty pirate hunter and his faithful crew on board the Sea Lion are about to embark on a perilous journey. Into the eye of danger. A journey in which some of you may never return. We are going to hunt down and kill the most notorious and dangerous of all pirates. Captain Jack Sparrow and his pirate ship The Black Pearl."

Anna was now leaning on the door of her appointed cabin. She stood and awe of John's stupidity. _Jack, you have no idea what you are dealing with. I sure hope John Norrington is what you really need because he is coming at you hook line and sinker._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack have you been on the deck all night?" William came up from below to check on his Captain.

"Yes, and I have to admit I am exhausted, but nothing a little rum won't take care of, savvy?" Jack pulled the brim of his hat down and stared at the ship far on the horizon. "Apparently my dear daughter, made it over safely and they are heading for Swords Island."

"I suppose you were right then to send her over."

"I know if anybody can spin a tale it is my daughter. She is pure pirate and she is so much like her mother Anna Maria, God rest her soul." Jack looked up into the heavens and then back at Will. "Aye William, I trust Anna with me life."

"Well, then we should have no worries." Will looked out at the Sea Lion. "Now you do promise that Josephine will be unharmed and John will survive?"

"For your sake Josephine will be fine and for yours and Elizabeth's I will not harm John." Jack smiled at Will, "I can't believe you let her marry him. Mighty Pirate Hunter?"

"Jack it was not my idea. Josephine supposedly loves him and as Elizabeth put it, it was a good match and it made Governor Swan happy."

"Well it may have been a good match on paper but you do realize his mother, Mary Watson, is as crazy as a loon. It is because of her that his brother Samuel is dead. If only he would have done what I asked. He did say he wanted to be a pirate but when push came to shove I had to shove him off the plank into those hungry shark mouths. Nobody tries to kill Captain Sparrow in his sleep, nobody."

Jack clapped his hand on Will's shoulder. "Talking of sleep I must get some rest. You take the helm. I will let Elizabeth know her daughter will be joining us soon."

"Err Jack; Elizabeth won't be happy with this."

"She will be when she finds out John will get an opportunity to prove he is a man of honor. If he does as he is told and he can follow the command of a pirate he will go unharmed."

"And if he can't?" Will questioned.

Jack gave Will an evil grin. "Well, then Josephine can find another to marry her, savvy?"

"Jack you promised!"

"I promised I would not harm him. If harm comes to him it will be by him. All he has to do is go into the cave, get the scepter and give it to me."

"That's all? Well, if that's all why can't you do it?"

"Because I am a pirate and because I am a Sparrow, not a Watson. If I touch the scepter I will be a dead man. If you touch it, you will be a dead man too. After all, you are a pirate and last I checked not a Watson. Now if he touches it and gives it to me willingly, we will both be rich men. Of course the one little flaw here is, if Josephine touches it before John we're going to have a problem, or I should say she will have a problem. She may be a Watson but that is only by marriage not blood and she is a pirate. So, you see, John must be the one who removes it from the stone devil's arms."

"I know I will regret asking this but why are we classifying my daughter as a pirate?"

"Well technically Will, she is your daughter and no matter how you look at it she is a pirate with a pirate's blood in her veins. If she touches it she will blow up. Finished, nothing left. Well, maybe her remains will be spread across the cave walls." Jack gave Will a golden grin.

"I knew I was going to regret that question. But why must John give it to you?"

"His ancestor many many hundreds of years ago was a high priestess. Some far off relative related to none other than the crazy Mary Watson. She placed a curse on this scepter to protect the Watson's temple which is hidden. The scepter will lead us to it, but he has to give it to me. For some reason, Samuel did not like my plan. You see, in order for this to work I do have to tell him why he has to do it. This is where Josephine comes in."

"Elizabeth isn't going to like this at all. Jack, perhaps you can drop Elizabeth and me off at the next island and we can just avoid all this."

"William, I have spoken to you before of the dangers we may encounter on this voyage. I will not hold it against you or Elizabeth if you don't want to join me, but I cannot guarantee the safety of Josephine. That, my boy, is your job."

"Jack, just set sail for Sword Island, I am sure Anna will bring them to The Devil's Russ and I personally will keep Josephine away from the scepter. I'm sure Elizabeth will understand."

"Well said, Whelp."

"Jack, please stop calling me Whelp. I am not a dog."

Jack gently rubbed his hand over Will's head and then patted him on the back. "I'm sorry mate, you just remind me of a four footed friend I had as a young lad. His fur was the color of your hair and his eyes looked a lot like yours."

Will grabbed Jack's hand. "What are you doing? Stop that right now."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "We are sailing and then we will deal with them when they find us."

Will rolled his eyes. "I know what **we** are doing. Just don't do **that** again." Will released Jack's hand. "I am not your pet so don't pet me. Now, I have to ask you a question. Do you really think they are smart enough to follow us and to find us?"

"Will, my boy, we are about to disembark onto the wings of the bird."

"What do you mean by that?" Will shook his head.

"I don't know but it sounded good. What I will do is lay down bread crumbs, they will follow."

"Oh, I see. You really think they will follow?"

"Oh, Yee of little faith. Whelp, we will go to a little pub that I know and Anna will bring John to us."

"Jack, why couldn't you just have kidnapped John?"

"Lad he has to be done willingly. He has to hand the scepter over to me. I am sure when he thinks his wife is close to death he will do anything."

"Close to death?"

"Will don't worry. I am sure he would do anything for the girl, especially if she is anything like Elizabeth."

"Jack I'm sorry I am worried that John is a coward and that he is nothing like me. Jack you promised."

"Will, please if I lie to you then I will die, savvy? I am your captain and you are my first mate until death do us part. Now stop looking at me with those soulful eyes or I will have to give you a doggy treat. Come, we have work to do."

Jack pulled out his eyeglass and looked out over the sea. Turning, he gave Will his famous grin. "Ah, the Pussy Cat is catching up."

A/N There another chapter. If you had not figured it out, Anna is Jack's and Anna Maria's daughter. I can't wait to see what you all have to say. I have to admit John is such a loser and he is my very own character. Jack and Will are up to no good and wait until Elizabeth gets wind of Jack's plans. Please tell me what you think and send a review.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	4. I Am The Mighty Pirate Hunter

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer: **I hate to admit John is my creation.

**I Am the Mighty Pirate Hunter**

The Sea Lion pulled into port and James looked around to see what other ships were around. "Josephine, I thought you told me the Black Pearl would be on the other side of the globe. Is that not her anchored out there?"

Josephine looked and then smiled. "Well, I guess I was wrong. I can't argue with you dear, that is definitely The Black Pearl. Shall we drop a long boat and go visit my father? Perhaps we can give him an invitation to dinner."

John narrowed his eyes. "You still don't believe me, do you? Your father is on that ship and I will prove it to you, but first let us go into town and get some information."

"John, what information do you need? There is Captain Sparrow's boat and I can see some of his crew on board. If anybody knew anything about Sparrow it would be his crew."

Anna came up behind John. "Why John, now you can hunt less notorious pirates and Jack Sparrow at the same time. Maybe you could drop several long boats into the water and row over and attack. You know, take them by surprise."

"Well yes, but…"

"But what?" Josephine put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you are afraid of Jack Sparrow?"

Anna slipped her hand around John's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "No, he couldn't be afraid of Sparrow, he is a mighty pirate hunter and his eyes are always open. He is always awake and ready to do battle at a moments notice." She looked up into his face and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Please miss." He took Anna's arm and removed it abruptly.

"Come, we will drop boats and go attack. Drop some boats," he yelled. "We have some pirates to attack."

The moonlit water was clear and calm as John and his men moored up alongside The Pearl. "Get your guns ready and remember we will shoot first and ask questions later," John whispered to his men. "Now get ready to board."

"John." Anna tapped him on the shoulder trying to get his attention. "John."

John turned and looked at her. "Anna, Josephine, I want you two to stay here until I tell you the cost is clear. You will know when we have the ship secure and the enemy captured."

"John, perhaps you and the men could go up that rope ladder that is hanging over the ships side?"

Josephine smiled. "Now isn't that impressive. They were expecting us."

John looked at her sharply. "What did you say?"

Josephine now laughed. "I said they were…oh…expecting us?"

"Aye, my fellow sea faring mates. What can I do for you? Please climb the ladder and hand over your pistols and swords. Then join me in the galley for food and grog. Never let it be said that Captain Sparrow has no manners."

John looked up and snarled. "It is nice of you to invite us but I could not eat with such a villainous creature. It would give me indigestion."

"Mate, the sea can be tough and unforgiving but I will let that comment go. Now you can either climb the rope and join me or you can take a swim and join them."

John and the rest of the men looked down into the water and noticed several large hunks of bloody meat and several circling sharks. "I think the food and grog would be much nicer than seawater," Jack added.

John mumbled something under his breath and nobody moved. He started to push on the young Mister Cogan, the poor boy who hadn't seen the pirate ship from the crow's nest. "Jump in and swim back to The Sea Lion. Get us help. Tell them we have been taken captive."

Cogan looked at him and then looked at the steely glint in the eyes of the sharks. "Are you nuts?"

"No, I am serious. Go." John attempted to push Cogan in the water and Josephine couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and started to scream at John. He flung his hand back to ward her off and she fell into the water. For a bit, nothing happened but all of a sudden the water around the small boat seemed to churn and crash in on itself. There was a scream, a cracking sound and then a cloud of red spread out like a flower over the blue sea. The color of red wasn't a flower it was blood.

"Now why did you want to go and do something as stupid as that?"

Will was now standing next to Jack and he pulled Jack's gun and pointed it at John.

John looked up into Will's angry eyes and swallowed hard. "Oops. Will you be getting her then? I can't swim."

Will snarled. "John, I'm going to kill you!"

Jack pulled the gun away from him and also looked at John. "Fine addition to the Royal Navy you are." Turning back to Will he said, "I'm sorry, I can't let you kill him. I need him."

"Jack that was my daughter! You swore she would not get hurt."

"Aye so I did but I am not the one who pushed her in." Jack looked innocently at Will and then down at John. "He did."

A shark's fin glided past the Pearl. Will was furious and he was hissing and grinding his teeth.

"Jack, I trusted you. I told you John was a spineless coward. I am sorry I even listened to you. I will take care of John and you will get him when I get Josephine."

All of a sudden Will pushed Jack over the edge of the ship and he plunged straight down into the water.

Bubbles foamed around Jack as he went under. He opened his eyes underwater and saw fish scatter in all directions. Then he looked up and saw the circling sharks. They were still content on eating the bloody meat he had set up for bait. Holding his breath he turned around and looked for Josephine. He saw her at the same time that she saw him.

She began to swim up to him but he met her halfway and started pulling her to the bottom. She struggled with him but when she saw him shaking his head and pointing to the sharks she stayed by his side.

Jack forced her to swim along the bottom until they reached land. Jack pulled Josephine out of the water. She had lost consciousness and he had to pull her to safety. He was breathing hard and she was hardly breathing. He finally got her to cough up some sea water and she started gasping for air.

"What were you doing? Why were you trying to drown me?" She began to shriek and throw sand at Jack.

Jack raised his hands to cover his eyes. "Sharks attack from below. Now if you would be so kind as to stop attacking me, I'd like to get back to my ship."

Josephine stopped and then looked out at The Pearl. "Do you think they know we are alive?"

Jack now stood up and stared for a moment shaking his head. "Yes, I'll give them several hours and they will come looking for us. I think I shall head into town find myself some rum, some food, a warm bed and perhaps a woman."

"So that's it? You're not going to signal to them that we are alive?"

"No, I am sure if you husband really cares he will come looking for you. If he does not care then you have no worries."

"Just what do you mean by that Mister Sparrow?"

"Captain, Captain Sparrow if you please. And by that missy, I mean your husband is not who he claims to be. Mighty Pirate Hunter my hat, he is a down right coward. Oh damn, where is my hat?" Jack looked out into cove and threw his hands up in the air.

"My husband is a Mighty Pirate Hunter. Through the darkness of night, through the blinding snow, through the dense fog he is a Pirate hunter and he will relentlessly hunt his prey. Nothing will stop him and nothing will stop me."

Jack turned to face her and just rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you want to believe all that stuff that it is your concern." He gave her a half salute and started for the town.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? You don't expect to leave me standing here by myself do you?" Josephine looked up and down the abandoned shore.

"No, I expect you to sit down or come with me if you like. I'm sure you could use some food and maybe a little male companionship."

"Captain Sparrow, I am a happily married woman." She plopped herself down on the sand and looked out at The Pearl.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you later, however, I heard John is a eunuch. Your father told me so." Jack looked down at himself and then over at Josephine. "What a shame to have such a beautiful woman and…well, if you should see your husband or father before I do, let them know I will be at the Drop Anchor Inn. Ta."

Josephine stood up and grabbed Jack's arm. "Did you say my father?"

"Ay," Jack narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I believe William Turner is your father and he is the same man who threw me overboard to save you. Since I did that, he best be bringing your husband to me. Now if you don't mind, I would like my arm back."

Josephine reluctantly let go. "Are you really the pirate I've heard so much about? The one my parent's saved?"

"Aye Lass, the one and only. Now, are you coming with me or are you staying?"

"I guess I'll be coming with you but I am not looking for men and John is not a eunuch." She gave a slight smile as she said that. "Jack…have you always been a pirate?"

"As long as I can remember Luv. Not always a captain, but yes a pirate."

"You never considered anything a little more orthodox?"

"Heavens no! I love being a pirate, I love the salty air and the sea, the exotic locations, the rum, the women, the freedom, and the shiny gold. Especially the shiny gold."

"I guess you're pretty good at it? I never really thought pirates were civilized. That is why John hunts people like you."

"And like your father?" Jack quickly slid in.

"No, not like my father, my father is a good man. My father is not a scoundrel who raids ports, steals money and jewels and has a woman in every port."

"Your father is a pirate," Jack said off handedly.

Ignoring Jack's comment Josephine tired to change the subject. "Why did you take my father? Do you also have my mother?"

"My dear, a part of me lives a villainous lifestyle. I am free from society and I am a master of my own fate. I live beyond the law and..." Jack now looked into Josephine's questioning eyes. "What makes you think I kidnapped your parents? They came with me, after all your father is a pirate and he is my first mate. You may want to take a gander at your family lineage my dear. You are also a pirate."

XXXXXXXX

Will eventually got himself to land, bringing John with him. "Really John, you have to understand. Elizabeth and I did not come willingly with Jack Sparrow. He told us that he would kill you and marry Josephine if we did not go with him. Elizabeth and I almost died. You know how Elizabeth adores you and I couldn't imagine Jack as my son-in-law. I have no idea what is going though his mind but now we can find out together."

"Really," John smiled at Will. "I never really thought you liked me and Elizabeth, does she really adore me?"

Will eyes grew large and he looked up into the sky. "Forgive me Elizabeth for I have sinned."

Before John could question Will on that particular comment, two very buxom and scantily dressed women walked over to them. One had flaming red hair billowing over her shoulders and trundling down across her breasts. The other was a blond and her hair piled on top of her head, but it looked as if it would tumble down in a soft wind. They were both drop dead gorgeous and they were built for pleasure.

"Look at the two of you. Aren't you handsome boys?" The blond spoke first.

"And they look so strong," the red head added.

The red head wrapped her arms around John while the blond laid her arm across Will's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "You must be William Turner? Jack's told me a lot about you. You're cuter than he described. He is waiting for you and your friend. He says you will be taking a bath and he promises it won't be warm."

Will smiled and brushed her arm off. "I can only assume what you have heard about me is true and can you tell me if Jack has all his limbs?"

The blond woman laughed. "Well the last time I checked he did."

The red head was pawing all over John. "Why you are adorable and you look so…so well-built. What is your name?"

"J---J—John, and I may just have to show you how built, I mean strong, I am."

"John. That's such a nice name."

Will pulled the red head away from John and gave both women a disapproving look. He could definitely tell they were Jack's women and he sent them to give him a hard time. "Yes, his name is John Norrington and he is married, so am I. He and I are both looking for information on Captain Jack Sparrow."

The blond once again threw her arms around Will. "Well, why don't you come with us? We can help you look. We know lots of pirates. Come with us and we will tell you everything we know about pirates."

John now glowered at Will. "Hey, he did say he was married too." John was upset that his girl stopped fondling him but Will was still getting attention.

Will shook his head. He really didn't want to deal with John and he wasn't looking all that forward to finding Jack either. The woman took both men to the Drop Anchor Inn. They tried to coax them up the stairs but Will put a stop to their games.

"Look, you know who I am and you know why I am here. Now why don't you go tell Jack I am here and I have his man?"

Both girls giggled. "Jack doesn't want just any man. He wants you."

Will looked at them both so sternly that they leaped up and ran to the other side of the room. Will knew he was going to have to pay for throwing Jack off his own ship. Jack's pay backs were always bad.

Jack now came over carrying several mugs of rum. He smiled at Will and handed a mug to him. "You, sir, can thank me later."

Jack sat down next to Will and placed another mug in front of John and then placed his own down on the table. He leaned on the table and stared at John for the longest time. John started to squirm and started giving nervous glances toward Will.

Jack finally sat back and picked up his mug. "I am wondering why you are looking for me. Have we crossed paths before? If I have not put a black mark on you then I don't wish to be doing so now."

John was looking even more nervous. "I…I am John Norrington and I am a Pirate Hunter. I am here to kill you because you kidnapped my wife's parents."

Jack threw his head back and began to laugh. "So you think I kidnapped William and Elizabeth?"

"Yes I do. Are you not Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I am the man who jumped into shark infested waters and saved you wife. I am the man who bought you that drink."

Will now took a gulp. "Yes, and you are the man who enticed those sharks to come to the water."

John stood up and pulled his sword. "Enough of this! Who are you?"

Both Will and Jack looked at him and started to laugh at his stance and the question.

"Why I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack now stood up and pulled his sword. He looked at John with his cold, dark rimmed eyes. "Let me warn you boy, before you do anything stupid. I will run my sword through your skull if you attempt to fight me."

"Jack, you wouldn't." Will now stood up and took the weapons from both John and Jack. "Really Jack, what the devil are you doing? You need him and I want my daughter back."

"Don't take the devils name in vain." Jack smiled as he sat back down. "William sit down, a little rum won't hurt you." Jack looked up at John and motioned him to sit down also. "You look tense, boy." Jack patted Will on the back and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, she is safe and only I know where she is. She will be my leverage. It will be like taking candy from a baby."

John sat down and placed his feet up on the table. "Well I have been under a lot or pressure lately." John said as he took a drink and started to cough. Then he started to cough a lot, his eyes began to tear and his nose began to run. "Good stuff."

Both Will and Jack looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"Well Lad, I think I can help you." Jack said, now leaning his chair back against the wall and relaxing. "There is something you can do for me and then I will do something for you. Savvy?"

"Sorry I can't." John placed his feet back on the floor. "You see, I don't make deals with pirates." He stood up and pulled his pistol on Jack.

"John…John…please don't do anything stupid." Jack looked up at him. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. I don't think you know how to use it and if you did your too much of a coward to."

John's face turned bright red with anger. "I must do what I came here to do. I came here to hunt and kill Jack Sparrow and that is what I must do for I am THE MIGHTY PIRATE HUNTER!"

Jack's eyes grew wide as he looked at John's shaking hand. "Boy, you really don't want to be doing that. I have your wife."

"Like I said, I am the mighty pirate hunter!" And with that bold statement he pulled the trigger and Jack's body slammed back against the wall and Jack's blood hit both Will and John in the face as Jack's body fell to the floor.

**A/N **How is that for an end? Yes, I guess I could end the story here but hey, I'm not going to. I mean poor Josephine is hidden somewhere and you know Will is going to have to do something.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	5. Way To Go Elizabeth

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** Oh why does Disney have to own all the cool characters?

**Way To Go Elizabeth**

"Damn it," Jack yelled as he hit the floor. "The bastard shot me. I mean he really shot me. I got a bullet in me shoulder, he actually hit me." Jack looked up at Will with disbelief in his eyes. "You said he was a coward that he didn't know how to shoot a gun. Will, he shot me!" Jack directed his anger on John and threw his empty mug at him as he grasped his bleeding shoulder. "That, mate, just cost you your life, I mean your wife."

John stood still for only a moment, looking at his smoking gun and then at Jack. When he heard Jack's threat, he dropped the gun and ran. As he made his exit he ran into Elizabeth and Anna.

He grabbed the both of them. "Hurry, we have to leave. I just shot Captain Sparrow and I know he will be dead soon, he's losing a lot of blood. You should have seen the look of death in his eyes. I have done what I came to do. Now I, we, must go."

He looked back and he saw a large crowd around Will and Jack. The beautiful blond and red head that bought him to the tavern were now all over Jack and Will.

"Elizabeth," John pulled her over to him. "It appears your husband has taken up with the enemy. He told me that Jack was blackmailing you two and that Jack wanted to marry your daughter, my wife. Of course he couldn't do that as long as I am alive."

He shook his head. "My god, Jack Sparrow planed to kill me all along, this was one big trap. Will is not a victim; he is going along with Sparrow. Josephine knew all along William was not kidnapped. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known. Oh my father and mother will be so disappointed in me. I am such a failure to the Norrington and Watson families."

He looked into Elizabeth's wide opened eyes. She was speechless as she looked at the raving lunatic in front of her. He smacked his hand on his forehead and continued his tirade. "Your husband is a good fighter and he could have killed Jack a million times, but no. He wanted me to come to the spider's web and get caught. Well," John tossed his head back and laughed. "The fly got away."

John looked at Elizabeth and started to shake her. "Please tell me you're not in on this with them. Please Elizabeth, tell me."

"Jack's dead!" Anna screamed as she threw her hands around John's neck, pulling him away from Elizabeth. "How could you, how could you kill him?"

John forced her hands off his neck. "Please miss, I am the Mighty Pirate Hunter. I thought you would be grateful. You yourself said you wanted me to catch him. Well I did. Now come, we have to go."

"I have to go to my father!" Anna cried.

"Your father!" John looked at her and snarled. "I knew you were one of them. Josephine thought I was crazy. I hope you rot in hell with your father. I have to get out of here. Elizabeth, please, let's go. My ship is in the harbor." He grabbed Elizabeth and turned to run.

"No, I can't," Elizabeth said, as she pulled away and looked at the crowd. "John we have to get Josephine, where is she? Did Jack save her from the sharks?"

"Elizabeth I have no idea where she is. Sparrow said he had her. I can only assume he had his way with her and now she belongs to him. If his hands have touched her I want nothing to do with her."

Elizabeth slapped John across the face. "How dare you! Josephine loves you. She pleaded with both her father and I to be allowed to marry you. My father thought it would be a good match and since I did not acquiesce to marry your father, I went along with her desire to marry you. John you would not have been my first choice for Josephine but she really does love you and you have to get her back."

John looked at her in horror. "You are in on this with them. Your husband wants me dead, he never liked me. He is a pirate, Jack is a pirate and so is my dear wife. I have got to leave." He ran out the door without looking back.

XXXXXX

"Jack! Jack!" Will was pulling him up off the floor and the blood was oozing everywhere. "This looks rather nasty; he shot you at close range. We've got to get you some help." He sat Jack in a near by chair and watched as his captain grew pale.

The buxom blond started to wail. "Oh my god, that has got to hurt! I can't believe my poor Jack is hurt. Oh, Jack what can I do?" She started running her fingers through his hair, she plopped herself down on his lap and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Giselle darling," Jack yelled and pushed her off. "Please, I need tending too this is true, but not that type. Careful with the goods Luv."

Will tore Giselle's skirt and pressed the material on Jack's shoulder to stem the bleeding. "You, go prepare a room for Jack upstairs. He is losing a lot of blood and I calculate he will lose consciousness very soon." Will looked over at the red head. "You," he yelled.

"Scarlett. They call me Scarlett Mister Turner. Well some call me Harlot, and others well…"

"Scarlett," Will spoke softer. "Go get a doctor. This bullet has got to come out."

"Will," Jack placed his bloody hands on Will's now bloody hands. "Go get him, I need him and the sooner I get what I need the sooner I can get rid of him. Savvy?" 

"Jack, John is a coward, I know where he will go. I can find him later, I'm sure he will be very predictable and go to his ship and hide behind his crew. I have to take care of you now."

Elizabeth and Anna came running over. Elizabeth started pushing the crowd away. Ana knelt down and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Oh father, I can't believe you let him shoot you. Please, please don't die like Mom." She buried her head into his neck. "Please, tell me you will see the sunrise. I swear I'll kill him."

Jack smiled and put his hand on her face. "Luv, don't worry. I've been worse, it only hurts when I move." Jack winced as Will pulled him up off the chair and started to take him to the stairs.

"Come Jack, Giselle has a room for you upstairs and Scarlett went to get a doctor. When I see that you are in good hands I will go get the scoundrel."

"No, I will go get him and I will bring him to the cave." Elizabeth spoke up as Will was helping Jack up the stairs. "He does not trust you and he thinks Jack has some devious plan to kill him so he can marry our daughter."

Jack groaned as Will placed him on the bed. Giselle immediately started to remove his shirt and fluff the pillows trying to make him comfortable. "Ouch! I said easy Lass," Jack looked up at Elizabeth. "I have no intentions of marrying your daughter but I do plan on killing her husband. Mighty Pirate Hunter indeed."

"Well, he did shoot you." Anna said and then clapped her own hand over her mouth.

Scarlett came running in with the doctor. "Here you go my dear," she placed her arm around Will's waist. "Did I do good, handsome?" Scarlett looked up into Will's face and gave him a large kiss.

Elizabeth pushed her way in between Scarlett and Will. "Yes, you did fine," Elizabeth answered as she looked into her young, very painted yet pretty face. She then pulled Giselle off of the bed whom was fawning all over Jack trying to make him comfortable. "Thank you, ladies. Come on lets have the doctor take care of Jack's gorgeous body." She gently ushered them out of the room.

"Will," she called to him as he stood staring at the doctor placing a knife in Jack's mouth to bite down on while he removed the bullet.

"Will, we need to talk," Elizabeth now spoke louder bringing Will back to earth. "Jack will be fine. Anna is with him."

Anna nodded her head and Will winced as Jack went cross eyed and bit down on the knife so hard that blood started to seep from his mouth. Will turned and went with Elizabeth.

"William, I want you to make all the necessary preparations. I will go get John. I know Jack said John has to give the scepter over voluntarily. He thinks he has killed Jack and he knows you will now be after him. I can only hope he trusts me."

Will pulled Elizabeth close to him and kissed her as he did the day they got married. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so, but I don't know what to say. You didn't want to get involved with this scheme in the first place and now you are smack in the middle. Are you sure you want to bring John to Jack?"

"Will, he shot Jack. He pushed our daughter into shark infested water and he ran out with his tail between his legs knowing Jack has Josephine. Yes, I will bring him to you and Jack. You can count on me. I am your wife, I am your Elizabeth."

As they stood in the hallway they could hear Jack's screams of pain. Both Will and Elizabeth grabbed one another and shuddered. "The bullet was lodged pretty deep in his shoulder. I guess the knife fell out of his mouth."

Will whispered into Elizabeth's ear, "When Jack is able to speak to me, I will find out where the cave is and I will get the information to you. You should go find John and get into his good graces. You know where to find me and Jack. If, by chance, you have problems with John, get a message to me via Scarlett or Giselle. As you can see they are very fond of Jack."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed her husband on the chin. "Yes, and I can also see they are very fond of you and I can certainly see why."

Will shrugged and he blushed slightly. "Elizabeth you don't have to worry, I only have eyes for you. Now please be careful, I know John is an idiot but we misjudged him once. I don't want to do it again."

While Elizabeth and Will were standing outside the door, they both heard John's voice below in the Tavern.

"Ladies I am looking for a pirate, a pirate by the name of Turner. William Turner."

Both Giselle and Scarlett gave him a wide smile and Scarlett handed him some grog. "Why, aren't you the Mighty Pirate Hunter who put the bullet into Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, and now I am here with my men to take William Turner back with me. So if you would be so kind as to tell me where he is."

Giselle started to fondle his buttons and run her fingers through his hair. John was there on business but he was easily distracted. "You are so big and beautiful and obviously brave and intelligent."

She rubbed her body close to his and started kissing his neck. "Yes, I know where William is, but that can wait. Come sit down have a drink." She pushed him in a chair, climbed on his lap and handed him a full mug of rum.

He looked into her big blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you, it is hard being so smart, so intelligent. Sometimes people don't understand what I am saying. I have to say you are very beautiful and thank…"

Giselle took her hand and took some liberties with John's groin that made his eyes grow wider. "Thank you for the… drink," he gulped and almost chocked.

"There are many more delights from where that came from." She smiled as she waved at the other girls to occupy John's men and she motioned to Scarlett to go warn Jack and William that they had to leave.

XXXXXXX

Several hours had past and Giselle managed to get John stinking drunk and upstairs in a room. He woke up with his head pounding and saw Elizabeth standing over him with **his gun,** pointed at **his head**.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a worried voice.

"I must do what I came here to do. I must protect my daughter. Yes, Will is working with Jack but I am not. I want Josephine back and you are the only one who can help her."

John tried to move and realized he was bound, at both ankles and wrists, to the bed, and to his surprise, he was completely nude.

Elizabeth smiled down at him. "Once we get her back, I want you out of her life. You may be the Mighty Pirate Hunter who killed Captain Jack Sparrow, but I can't let you kill William."

John pulled on the ties and looked at Elizabeth. "So I really did kill him? Yes! That's one for me, my father will be so proud."

Elizabeth smacked him across the face with the butt of the gun. "You claimed if Jack touched one hair on Josephine's head you would have nothing to do with her. Well, my dear son-in-law, Josephine will want nothing to do with you since you spent the night with a whore."

"Elizabeth, I didn't. Really, I am a man of honor. Untie me and I will save Josephine. My men and I will get her back."

"Man of honor?" Elizabeth looked down on John. "I would say you are a man tied up with everything he owns out in the open. I really can't see what my daughter saw in you." Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling. "Lord forgive me, I guess every woman can't be as fortunate as me."

She looked back at John and shook her head. "I will go with you." Elizabeth waved the gun under John's nose. "If I don't, I know you will mess everything up and kill Will."

"No, this is something I need to do all alone," John pleaded. "I promise you, I will get Josephine back."

"No, I will go with you. I can't stand another night near all these disgustingly dirty pirates. I want my daughter back and I have to make sure you don't kill her father. There will be no love lost between me and him but she does love him, and you have to promise you won't kill him. You have to do exactly what I tell you to do and nothing else. Do you understand?" She placed the gun to his head. "You will not kill William and you will do as I say."

"Elizabeth, I…I can't' promise that."

"Then you are a dead man." Elizabeth placed the gun to his forehead.

"You wouldn't…you couldn't"

"I can and I will." She pulled the trigger and the gun just clicked. She looked into his eyes and she could see the fear in them. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Silly me, I didn't load it."

She gave him a sweet smile pulled the gun back and placed a bullet in it.

"Now as I said, I am coming with you. You will do as I say and you will not kill William Turner. If you say yes to all of this I will release you. If you say no to any of my terms you are a dead man."

John closed his eyes and said a silent pray; he opened his eyes to see Elizabeth ready to shoot him. "Yes, yes, I agree to all your terms, you can come with me, I will do as you say and I won't kill Will."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. She had always known that John was spineless and he had just proven it. She pulled a knife from her cleavage and sliced him free.

**A/N** Well there you have it, chapter five. I have been informed when I write Elizabeth she is weak. I have decided to change that. I saw the new trailer and I agree Elizabeth is a character to be reckoned with. By the way, anyone who has seen the trailer, we all know she kisses Jack, could she be falling in love with him? I have read rumors about the kiss. I won't say anything because I don't wish to spoil the movie. We all know she would never turn her back on Will. I mean, I love Jack so I can see how she would but she would never two-time on Will.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	6. Whose Plan Is This?

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** Swash swash buckle buckle, argg. I love pirates, even though I have no claim on them.

**Whose Plan Is This?**

Elizabeth cut John free and found him some clothes to put on. Her job was to keep him detained while Will took Jack to a more secure place. Elizabeth went with John, back to his ship, _The Sea Lion,_ and waited to hear from Will. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Will, with help from Scarlett and Giselle, moved Jack to another location. Jack had lost quite a lot of blood and he had lost consciousness due to the removal of the bullet. The doctor told Will his friend would be fine but to keep him quiet and moving him was not a good idea. Needless to say, Jack had to be moved and William had to disappear also.

A week passed and Will was going nuts. He would send messages to Elizabeth but he could not tell her anything of importance. She had to remain calm and get John to trust her. William could not give her any information until Jack woke up, and who knew when that was going to happen?

Will was in the process of putting braids in his hair and making faces in a make shift hand mirror when he heard Jack's groggy voice break the silence.

"Where are we?" Jack asked Will, as he looked about the small dark room that reeked of fish.

"We're about half a mile beyond the town. This is an old fisherman's home. It was the closest place I could get you too without killing the both of us." Will pulled the braids out of his hair and tied a green bandana around his curly, long, brown locks.

"I don't think anyone saw us come here. I managed to snake our way around the back streets. The area was empty of life except for a pair of mangy dogs fighting over the remains of a roast chicken."

Will lit several candles and sat down next to Jack. As Will was passing Jack a mug of rum Anna came into the room and smiled at her father. "I thought I'd lost you."

Jack gave her a golden smile. "Lass, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Will stood up and placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. "As you can see, your father is doing well. You still have him, just as I promised." Will looked at Jack, "Now Jack, I would like my daughter, just as you promised, and Elizabeth will bring John to you, just as she promised. However, she wants Josephine in her arms safe and sound first." Will looked over at Jack as he choked on his rum.

"Jack tell me, where is my precious girl and were should Elizabeth meet us? As we speak, Elizabeth has John eating out of the palm of her hand. We should have your treasure before tomorrow."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Aye, the fair Josephine," Jack rubbed his hand over his goatee. "William, how long have I been unconscious?"

"About seven days," Will looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Jack lowered his eyes and waved his hand through the air. "No worries, just wondering and, to correct you, it is our treasure, not just mine." Jack stared at Will for a long moment and then took another swig of his rum.

"Err fine Jack, our treasure, but why are you so edgy? I sure hope that question about your comatose state has no bearings on the safety of my daughter. Where is she Jack?"

Will went and pulled Jack up off the bed and started shaking him. "Jack where is my daughter? You claimed she was out of harm's way."

Jack looked up at Will and winced slightly as he looked over at Anna, his own beautiful daughter. "Well, you see Will, I put her…well, I kind of buried her. I was planning on giving John a treasure map to find his treasure, but it appeared he had a different plan."

"You did what!" Will yelled at Jack.

Jack looked at Anna and rolled his eyes. "Has the Whelp developed problems with his hearing? I could have sworn I said I kind-of-buried her." Jack grabbed Will's hand off of his sore shoulder. "Lad, you don't have to raise your voice, I am not deaf."

Will pulled his hand out of Jack's grasp and started shaking him again. "Where did you kind-of-bury her?"

Anna ran over and pulled Will away. "William stop, can't you see my father is still recovering?"

Jack placed his hand on Anna's and smiled at her. He then looked over at the seething William. "She is in the cave where we will all go tonight. She is at The Devil's Russ. She should be fine, there was plenty of air in the coffin."

"Coffin?" Will's dark brown eyes flashed at Jack.

"Yes, coffin! You see the golden scepter is protected by cursed skeletons and some of them are in coffins. Others did not merit a box, they are just buried in the ground. When the scepter is removed all the skeletons will rise and the coffins will pop open." Jack closed his hands and then spread them wide.

"Now William, this is the good part, or maybe the bad part." Jack wrinkled his brow and cocked his head. "I guess it depends on whose side you are on. The skeletons will attack the one who possesses the scepter. Well, that is unless you are a relative to a Watson. That is why John has to remove it and voluntarily give it to me. You see, the skeletons are put there to guard the treasure, so when John gives me the scepter he can have Josephine and her coffin." Jack gave Will his infamous smile, hoping Will would understand.

"Jack, this is not funny. Elizabeth and I agreed to help you, but you promised Josephine would not be hurt. She has got to be frightened to death, if she is not already dead. Jack, tell me, where is the coffin?"

"I told you, at the Devil's Russ. Josephine went with me willingly, but of course I told her she would only be there for a few hours, not seven days. Pirate," Jack shrugged his shoulder and started to examine his wound.

"Will, you can't help Josephine, only John can. You see once you seal a coffin in the cave it remains sealed, unless the scepter is removed from the monkey's paw. I thought that was rather ingenious of me. A treasure for a treasure, savvy?"

"Jack you are daft? My daughter has been sealed in a coffin, alive! If she is dead, I swear, you won't have to worry about the Mighty Pirate Hunter or Elizabeth, I will kill you with my own two hands."

"Will calm down, the coffin was made of thin pine and I only put a light covering of dirt on top of it. Send word to Elizabeth to meet us at the old Church on the South end of town. There is a path behind the church that leads to the catacombs where the skeletons, your daughter, and the treasure are buried. She can't miss it; the entrance is shaped like a skull. Have her meet us there at eleven thirty tonight."

"Father, you are in no shape to go anywhere." Anna moved away from him and pulled Will farther away from Jack. She gave them both a look of disapproval.

Will glared at Anna, "Oh yes he is. Believe me child, he is well enough to go and he will or he will be down for the count again."

"William, get me a pen and paper and I will write down all the information for Elizabeth. You will take it to her. Remember, it is imperative that John pulls the scepter or we may all have to pay the consequences."

"What consequences?" Will narrowed his eyes on Jack. "You know Jack, I am having a hard time trusting you right now."

"Just make sure John pulls the golden staff out of the stone monkey's paws." Jack looked at Will and spoke with anger in his voice.

"And if he doesn't?" Will got up into Jack's face again and questioned him hard.

"I told you, if a pirate pulls the scepter out he or she will implode or explode, I'm not sure. Either way, it would be a bloody mess. If a Watson does it, there will be no troubles. None what so ever, savvy?" Jack pulled Wills bandana off his head and pushed him back an arms length. "That does nothing for you mate."

"Dad," Anna raised her eyes and looked over at Will. "What happens if a Watson does not pull it, but the person who does is not a pirate?"

"Well, like I said, the skeletons are there to protect the scepter. You see if a Watson pulls it, the coffins will remain closed and we will not have to deal with the cursed skeletons, who are armed and who will kill us."

"Oh, I see," Anna said as she continued to stare at Will.

Will flew into a rage and pulled Jack out of the bed. "Damn it Jack! I see also. Do you not see what you have done? If John pulls the scepter, sure we will all be safe and we may be rich but the coffins will not open and I will not get Josephine back."

Jack pulled away from Will and stabled himself on the floor. "Lad, I'm sorry, this was not supposed to happen but as you pointed out, John is a spineless individual and you yourself said he wouldn't save his wife. I know it hurts when you're right, I've been there many times." Jack smiled and then immediately stopped. "John has messed up everything and Josephine is most likely dead. For that I am sorry but why should we have the skeletons kill us?"

Will went for Jack again and Anna put herself in-between the two of them. "Will please, I am sure there is a way around this. There has to be. Lord knows you or Jack cannot touch the scepter."

Will stood back and looked at both Anna and Jack. "I can't believe this. I can't believe the both of you. I…"

"You will take this to Elizabeth and I will meet you at the church at eleven-thirty this evening." Jack handed Will a map and instructions to take to Elizabeth.

Will snatched it from Jack's hand, almost ripping it. "Jack, this is the last thing I will ever do for you and I am only doing this because…because…"

"Because you are a pirate and I am your captain," Jack said boldly as he waved his hands through the air.

Will glared at him and then gave him an evil smile. "Precisely because I am a pirate, I'm Bootstrap's son, and I'm dishonest. Look at me, smell me, I just reek of deceitfulness. Corruption just drips off of me, my skin shines with unpleasantness. I cheat at life, I lie, I steal, I am just so...so…"

"Dishonest?" Anna spoke up as she looked into Will's soulful eyes.

"Will," Jack scowled at him. "Yes, you are a bloody pirate, a scally wag but you are a good man. I think you're being a little too hard on yourself. Have a tankard of rum and go find your Lass."

**XXXXXXXX**

Will managed to sneak aboard John's ship. At first Elizabeth did not recognize him under his broad-brimmed hat. When she had last seen him he had been clean shaven, now he was dirty and he had let his beard and moustache grow. This helped to disguise him and it also aided in giving him a fiercer appearance.

John had no idea Will had come aboard and he was quite surprised when Elizabeth told him it was time to make their move.

"John, we must go get Josephine now! I know what we must do and where we have to go. You have to do as I say; Josephine's life depends on it."

"Elizabeth, I have had time to think and we can not give into the pirates, it would just be wrong."

"John, I will give into anyone to get my daughter back. For heaven sakes, she is your wife. Do you not love her?" Elizabeth pulled her gun on him. "Grant it, pirates may be a fearsome bunch, bearded and sun burnt, wearing a bizarre collection of clothes and festooned with weapons, but we have to look at them in a different way."

"Elizabeth I'm sorry I can't. I have already killed Jack Sparrow, and now I must take your husband in. Yes, I love Josephine with all my heart but I cannot and will not make a deal with pirates. She would not want me to."

"You can, and you will. For yours and Josephine's sake. You see pirates, and you think '_Kill them, hang them and be done with them.'_ John, regular people are afraid of pirates but you and I are not regular people. We know they live outside the law but they are just like everyone else. They are trying to make a living. I should know, I am married to a bloody pirate and I will not let you kill him. He and his kind sail in and out of ports, they eat fresh fruits and vegetables and sleep in beds just like you and I do. Please John, I don't want to shoot you but I will. I have to save my daughter and you have to help me."

John walked over to the rail and turned to face Elizabeth. "Perhaps you have also joined the life of piracy. I can't really trust you, can I? Why is it we have to go now? Where is William Turner? Is he here on my ship?"

"John Norrington, you are the most infuriating individual I have ever met, besides Jack Sparrow. No, William is not on your ship. I have no idea where he is. You, my son, can trust me with your life. Call it women's intuition or just a gut feeling, I know we have to go tonight and you must do as I say."

"Elizabeth, I am now on my ship with my men and you are just a mere woman with one gun. You must know I could over take you at any time and my men could throw you into the brig. I'm sorry Elizabeth; I cannot do as you say. How can I trust you with my life when you threaten to shoot me?" John pointed to her gun. "Will you please put that thing away?"

Elizabeth walked over to John and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I knew I would have problems with you." She placed the gun under John's chin. "I have not joined the ranks of Jack Sparrow and his crew, but to enlighten you, Jack is not dead. The Mighty Pirate Hunter has failed and Jack Sparrow is alive and well, and he is out to get your blood. If you don't do as I say I will make sure he gets your blood. He still has my daughter and I want her back."

John frowned at Elizabeth. "Why should I believe you?"

"John, I know Jack needs you for his plans and he needs you alive, so you are right in assuming I will not shoot you, yet. I need you to save my daughter, your wife. If you don't, I will send word to Jack and I will let him shoot you in the head but that will be after I shoot you in your ass." Elizabeth lowered the pistol and her finger was poised on the trigger.

"You wouldn't." John looked at her with a disgusting smirk on his face. "You may scream and yell and scratch my eyes out but you won't shoot me. I'm shaking in my boots, oh call the pirates, call the pirates."

She walked over to the hatch and yelled down, "Fire in the hole." At that instant, a large explosion occurred and John felt the ship shake.

"I will blow up your damn ship." She looked at John and pointed her pistol at his crotch. "Fire again," she yelled and another explosion went. This time the ship listed to the right.

Elizabeth pushed John up against the rail and to his surprise she shackled his arm to it. "Now John if you don't do as I say, I will sink your ship and I will make sure you go with it. What do you say?"

He looked her in the eye and held his head up high. "Elizabeth, I will not be forced into dealing with Pirates."

Elizabeth shot the gun and it just missed his left hip. "I know how to shoot, Will taught me. I was aiming for that fly and as you can see it is dead. So if I were you, I would think very hard about your answer. The next shot will be further to the right. So now, what do you say?"

"Elizabeth, I am with you and let us go look for the pirates and for my dear wife. Let us find the pirate by the name of Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth and John prepared to leave. She told him she had a plan and he had to trust her. They were to go alone as she did not want any of John's men following. Elizabeth was a woman of her word and she had no intentions of having John get hurt.

Will had stayed behind for awhile after giving Elizabeth the information to make sure John didn't give her any troubles. He rather enjoyed blowing up John's ship, even though he had had to fight with John's men and throw them in the brig. Secretly, Will was hoping Jack would kill John.

Will left before Elizabeth and he met Jack and Anna at the old church. Jack was doing well for a man who had been shot in the shoulder at close range and who had been out of it for seven days.

"Will," Jack put his hands on Will's shoulders as he came running up to them. "I have something to tell you."

"I do too." Will glared at Jack and brushed his hands off of him.

"NO! Me first," Jack spoke pulling his hands back as if he were insulted. "After all, I am the captain." Jack smiled at Will. "This has all been one big misunderstanding."

"No it hasn't Jack. You had no intentions of taking care of my daughter. She was a pawn in your game. She was your way to get to John or, should I say, to get to me. Well you must know that on this island James Norrington's son is now looking for you and he is out for your blood. He knows you are not dead and he knows you need him alive for your plan to work. Elizabeth has told him the truth. She seemed to think if he knew everything he would be more useful to us and he would cooperate."

"She told him everything?" Jack looked at Will in disbelief.

"Yes, everything." Will nodded his head affirmatively.

"And, he is willing to do this?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why? There is no profit in it for him. He will not get the family treasure and he will not get his wife back. Why is he willing to do this? This better not be a trap, I fear your wife has changed allegiances and if she has, they will both die."

"Jack, I understand." Will gave Jack a sinister smile. "Just remember, I am your first mate and you are my captain until death do us part. I know Elizabeth would not do anything to harm me, and in harming you, she would harm me, so she won't. Savvy?"

Jack gave Will a double a look. "Lad, when you start talking a lot I begin to worry. You best tell me what is really going on. I am not good with surprises."

"Alright Jack, I will tell you everything. Anna, why don't you go outside and watch for Elizabeth?" As Anna left, Will pulled Jack over to a pew to sit down. Will heard Elizabeth and John coming and he pulled Jack down to the floor and under the bench. "It will all be over soon, have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

"Hurry John," Elizabeth said as she pulled him through the church and to the back door.

"Elizabeth please be quiet! We don't want to alert anyone we are near. Once we are inside the catacombs remember not to touch anything." He pulled his sword. "Now you stay behind me, I will protect you."

John went over and pulled open the door. The door swung open with ease and all was quiet. He jumped out the door and started whipping his sword though the air. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and looked at him with concern.

"John, what are you doing?"

"This looks like a trap, stand back." He slashed his sword again into some bushes just outside the door and on the path leading to the cave. "False alarm, lets go."

"Look up ahead, there is a light." Elizabeth pointed to a large opening. "Whoa! Look at the entrance; it is shaped like a skull."

"This is it! This is the big cave shaped like a skull my mother spoke of. This place is wicked and cursed by skeletons." He pulled Elizabeth in front of him and started to look around.

Elizabeth pulled away and couldn't believe how cowardly her son-in-law was. "Some Pirate Hunter you are."

John looked at her sheepishly. "We are talking skeletons now Elizabeth. They will come up from the ground and pull you under with them if you touch anything that does not belong to you."

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Elizabeth looked at John with surprise. She thought he was clueless to the story.

"Please Elizabeth; I do know some of my family's history. I also know my mother is as crazy as a loon and I can't believe everything I hear, but I would rather be safe then sorry. My great great great relative way back in history was abducted by pirates. She was sold and abused and tortured. She sailed with them and was the tart of the ship. She did this in order to stay alive, but one day, she got her revenge. She came across a man who practiced black magic. He claimed he was the Priest of all Evil. He was the Priest of _The Devil's Russ_. She sold her soul to him and became his priestess." John rolled his eyes. "I mean really Elizabeth, can you believe all that?"

Elizabeth looked about the entrance of the cave and saw many treasures strewn all over and skeletons lying in heaps. "Well yes, I can believe it. After all, I have sailed on a ship that was once captained and manned by skeletons."

John looked at Elizabeth and thought about her words. "Hum, I see your point. Well, as the story goes, the priestess put a curse on all the treasure. Supposedly a great stone monkey watches over it all. The monkey holds a golden scepter. Only a blood relative can take the scepter from the monkey's paws and once the scepter is removed, the rest of the treasure can be taken. It is said that if a pirate touches any of the treasure before the rod is removed he or she will explode. The legend says only a blood relative of the priestess can remove the scepter. Now stay close." John pulled his sword. "Who knows what dangers may lurk in the dark abyss." John and Elizabeth walked though the cave not knowing Jack and Will were close behind.

"Ah! There you are, my ancient friend." Jack said as he gasped Will's arm and pulled him back. "There you have it Will, the giant monkey with the solid golden bar in its paws. It will soon be mine."

"Jack, this place is creepy. It feels like death is shadowing us," Will said as a cold chill ran down his back. "Where is Josephine buried?"

"I agree, this is not a happy cave, but we will not be here long." Jack looked at the damp, dark walls. "What is Elizabeth waiting for? Why hasn't she instructed him on removing the scepter?"

John stopped short. "Did you hear that?" He looked around but saw nothing. "I think we should have brought more men."

Elizabeth pulled her sword out and waved it. "We don't need more men."

"Whoa, what was that?" John jumped as he felt something sharp go through his boot.

"What? What!" Elizabeth was now getting slightly jumpy and she thrashed her sword through the air.

"Relax; I just stepped on a rock. I was just testing your reflexes. Let's keep moving."

Elizabeth placed her hand on John's back. "There it is. There is the monkey and the scepter."

"Aye, there it is," Jack said as he and Will both came up from behind. "Now if you will be so kind as to remove it and hand it over willing to me, I will spare your life and the life of your wife."

John looked at Jack. "Why in the King's name would I do that?"

Elizabeth stepped on John's foot, "Because you want your wife back you idiot." Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air. "This has gone on long enough," she went up and reached for the golden stick.

"No Elizabeth!" Jack yelled. "If you pull it, they will come!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Really Captain Sparrow, I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore!"

"Elizabeth NO!" John was now yelling. "You are not a blood relative."

Elizabeth looked at Will, he nodded his head and she pulled the scepter out of the monkey's paws and threw it to Jack. "There, are you satisfied? You have your scepter and I give it to you willingly and, since I am not a pirate, I did not explode. Now please, where is my daughter?"

"Yes, but you are not a Watson either," Jack yelled as he caught the golden rod.

As Jack spoke, the ground started to tremble and all of a sudden coffins popped up out of the ground with bony limbs stretching out of them. From one coffin, a human hand came out. It was Josephine.

Will ran over and pulled her up out of the box. As he did, one skeleton grabbed him and tried to pull him into the ground. Will pulled his sword and smacked it to smithereens. The bones fell into a heap only to reshape themselves and start over again.

Jack looked at Will. "Give it up; the forces of evil are always out weighed by the forces of good. I told you John had to remove it from the monkeys paw, but no, you had planed all along for Elizabeth to do it, just so you could get your daughter back. Elizabeth, I am surprised at you for not believing in ghost stories anymore!"

"Jack, you would have done the same thing." Elizabeth shouted at him as she fought off a skeleton.

"No Elizabeth, I wouldn't have."

"They can't be that bad, they are just skeletons!" Will yelled as he whacked a skull to the ground.

"Aye, dead skeletons tell no tales. Ashes to ashes, bone to dust," Jack shouted as he shot more skeletons to the ground.

Everyone had now pulled their guns and had started shooting at the skeletons. They were all shooting and kicking at the bones and slicing them with their swords. They thought they had gotten rid of them all but as soon as the bones turned to dust, they came up again.

"Jesus, how do you kill bones?" Jack complained as his sword was stuck in one of the skeletons. He picked up a large rock and smashed the bones. He then turned to face everyone else to see how they were doing.

John looked at Jack, Will and then Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I thought we were partners. I should have figured you would double cross me. Sparrow, the only way to get rid of the skeletons is to give me the scepter and I can get us all out of here alive."

Jack was once again tangled with more bones. He had vanquished his foe and turned to John. "I'm supposed to trust you, The Mighty Pirate Hunter?"

"Have it your way, pirate. The bones will keep on coming until you are dead tired and they will pull you down into the ground. It's your life."

"Or death!" Will yelled as he smashed in another skull. "Jack, maybe you should listen to him?"

"You mean either way I look at it, I have to deal with the devil?" Jack could see John was correct so he reluctantly threw the scepter over to him. John raised it up over his head and all the skeletons dropped back into the ground. He then raised his hands and ordered his men to seize Jack and Will.

"You see Elizabeth; I knew you would pull something like this so I did have my men follow. I, like you, don't believe in ghost stories but odder things have happened. Men, I want you to tie them both up and toss them to the back of the cave. I never want to see William Turner or Jack Sparrow again."

"Captain if you please," Jack said with a slight smile. "William, it never works when you tell the enemy the truth."

John smacked Jack across the jaw. "Will you be quiet?" He turned to the women. "Elizabeth, Josephine I want the both of you to go to the entrance of the cave and wait for me there. If you don't, I promise you, I will have the skeletons come back up."

Josephine started for the entrance but Elizabeth did not move. She looked at Will and he motioned for her to go with Josephine.

John shot her a quick look, "Elizabeth, I'm dead serious. If you don't go, I will call my friends back. I will try to forgive you for your dishonesty. I know you were doing this for Josephine and me. After all, we are your future."

"Please mother, don't do anything stupid." Josephine grabbed her by the arm. "Let's get out of here. Jack Sparrow almost killed me by placing me in that box and I just can't take any more of this." Josephine grasped her mother's arm harder and pulled her toward the entrance of the cave.

John's men had successfully tied Jack and Will back to back. There hands were tied to each other their angles were bound to one another and there was a large rope around their necks. If one moved they would choke the other. They were stripped of their weapons, which were tossed a good five feet away from them.

"Have a nice death. Don't ever let it be said that The Mighty Pirate Hunter does not get his Pirates." John kicked the both of them. "I can't believe this; I got the infamous Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap's son. I am good."

John turned and bowed to the large monkey statue. "Captain Sparrow, I have to thank you for bringing me here. I now know where the treasure is. I will come back for it after you and your first mate are dead and buried."

He looked around the cave and ordered his men to leave. As they all ran for the exit John held up the scepter and looked at the stone monkey. "Kill them, kill them."

The ground started to shake again. "I think they're coming back, now is your chance Captain Jack Sparrow. I'd love to stay, to see how you will get out of this, but I don't think you will. So, as you would say, TA!"

John turned and ran like hell out of the cave as the skeletons started popping back up.

Jack nudged Will in the back. "Whelp, tell me, was this part of your plan?"

**A/N **Oh the tables have turned. Could the Mighty Pirate Hunter possibly succeed in killing both Jack and Will? Let me know what you think before they either choke one another or get pulled down into the ground. **Read, enjoy and review.**

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	7. Falling Out

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** Yo Ho Yo Ho I own no pirates today, tomorrow or in the near future.

**Falling Out **

_Jack nudged Will in the back. "Whelp, tell me, was this part of your plan?"_

"Sorry Jack, I had to go behind your back. It was crucial in order to save Josephine. I could tell she was not your first concern." Will struggled with the ropes that bound him to Jack. As Will moved Jack began to choke. John's men had done a royal job on tying them together.

"Will stop you're squirming, your making it hard for me to think, let alone take in air," Jack grumbled.

Will stopped and lay motionless. "This isn't exactly what I had planned," Will burst the silence.

"Not exactly?" Jack gave a sly smile, unbeknownst to Will. "William you should think about the consequences before you leap into action. Complications always arise. You know you can't go wrong if you already expect the worse. I've noticed it does save time."

Suddenly more skeletons popped up but they just stood where they emerged. They did not advance on Will or Jack. It was as if they didn't see them. Jack gave a light laugh of triumph. "Ah, so what I heard is true."

Will nudged Jack with his shoulder. "Captain, please share. If I am to die I think I should know what you have heard."

"Well Whelp, I told you that if we, pirates, touched the scepter we would surly die. If we were not a Watson, and pulled the scepter, the skeletons would come, and they did. But you see, Elizabeth is neither a pirate nor a Watson and she, last I checked was female."

Will sighed. "Jack I am glad to know you know the gender of my wife but that is not going to bloody help us now. Is it?"

"William note, our emaciated friends are all standing still. Do you know why?"

"I'd call them acquaintances not friends," Will said coldly. "But yes, I have noticed they aren't moving. They seem to be waiting for something. Do you wish to enlighten me or are we playing a guessing game?"

"Well, we have the time," Jack said nonchalantly with a slight lilt in his voice.

"Jack please, this is not a game." Will was now irritated and he knew he should not give Jack the opportunity to play with him.

"Aye Lad, they are searching. They are searching out the scent of Miss Elizabeth. You see she is the one who disturbed them and if we remain quiet they will turn and go after her. Hopefully, for her sake, she is long gone and hopefully for ours they don't know it."

"Jack, I will not let them get my wife."

"That's a fine goal mate but I really don't think you have much of a choice. It really isn't a matter of what you want. You see, in time they will find her. As I see it, we can get ourselves buried alive or have Elizabeth sought after and killed. I myself vote for the latter."

"Jack I thought you were more compassionate than that." Will moved violently and Jack once again began to choke.

"Will, compassion has nothing to do with it, survival does. I say we wait for our undernourished friends to leave and we can run like hell and warn her after we free ourselves. We can't do much if we have six feet of dirt on us."

"Jack, I would like nothing better then to free myself of you."

"Remember, Elizabeth is with John and he does have the scepter. He can control these beasties and I for one am willing to let him. Elizabeth is a big girl; she can take care of herself. Savvy?"

"Yes Jack, but we don't know where Elizabeth went. For all I know she could be coming back to help us."

"If John has a say in it, she is long gone, along with your turn coat of a daughter. Are you sure she is related to you? _Gaga_, stop choking me boy."

"Jack," Will yanked at the rope and choked Jack again. "She is my daughter and I'd watch what you say."

"They, I am sure, went back to his ship," Jack said hoarsely. "And they will try to take The Pearl and take on me crew. John will realize they are too much for him and he will head back to his papa. The skeletons don't like water much, so Elizabeth may be safe on the ship, but then again remember Barbossa's crew. Water didn't seem to stop them."

Will managed to wiggle his wrists free without choking Jack and he started to untie himself from Jack. As Will untied Jack's hands the skeletons started to get restless and close in around them.

Jack pulled Will down as he tried to stand up. "For the love of mother and child, will you please stop your moving? Let them get their heads together or what ever they can get together."

Will fell next to Jack and wrenched away ripping his shirt. "Jack, I mean it…this is the last the very last thing I will ever do for you."

"Lad I know, I've heard that threat before and not just from you. I've lost a lot of crew due to me behavior. They feel I'm not serving their interest as captain. Whelp look around us, I am looking after our skin. Please just do as I say…please don't do anything… stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me about this women thing?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Will. "If I had told you, would it have changed your plans? Obviously your daughter has run off with the enemy."

"He is her husband," Will said in defense of his daughter.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Apparently she doesn't care what happens to you. So maybe in hindsight you wouldn't have had Elizabeth pull the scepter. Of course that's in the past and you can't change what has been done."

William couldn't take Jack's criticism anymore. He stood up, looked at Jack, rolled his eyes and ran.

"Will! I asked you not to do anything stupid… like…like running." Jack raised his hand in the air and shook his head. "That mate was not good, not good." Jack spoke to himself as Will disappeared.

The skeletons saw Will and hurried after him. Jack smiled and folded his arms over his chest and glowered until every skeleton was gone. Then he took off like a shot.

As far as Jack knew there was only one way out of the cave so he had to follow Will and the skeletons. Jack did remember to pick up his and Will's weapons before he left. As Jack rounded the bend he saw that the entrance to the cave had been blocked and Will had his back against a rock wall and he was now facing the bony adversaries.

Jack's eyes widened as he stopped short. He was hoping to back up unseen when Will yelled out and tossed rocks in Jack's direction.

The skeletons turned and saw Jack.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for? I could have snuck up on them and surprised them!" Jack yelled at Will.

Will shook his head with disbelief. He knew Jack was out to save his own skin. "I did it because I am a pirate and you are my captain," Will smiled and waved his hands through the air just like Jack always did. "Since you have my best interest in mind Captain Sparrow, I would be pleased if you saved me."

Stumbling backwards Jack dropped Will's weapons, turned and ran back into the cave. Needless to say the skeletons followed Jack. William, not being the cad Jack Sparrow is, picked up his sword and pistol and followed.

Will found Jack had taken a small tunnel hidden in the crevices of the rocks. Will reluctantly followed and found Jack standing at the edge of a steep chasm.

Jack's hair was blowing up around his face and his coat was billowing out as if it were a sail. Jack could feel the cold air coming up from the deep abyss. He looked at the horde of bones in front of him and then looked down into the dark seemingly bottomless hole.

As he looked he sneered and almost lost his balance. He really did not like his options. He began waving his arms to prevent himself from falling in.

Will took this as a motion to come. Will ran through the skeletons, bashing several of them just to see them come back as whole. With one large push, Will knocked Jack over the edge as he himself jumped off the ledge into the cold dark cavity and began to fall.

They both flew threw the air hitting rock outcroppings. Finally Will landed on one and stopped. Jack fortunately landed on another, just below Will. They both lay for awhile and didn't say a word. They could hear each other breathing.

"Nice job Whelp," Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who ran like a dog with his tail between his legs," Will said breathlessly.

"Excuse me mate, you were the first to make a break for it and then you ran at me as if I was holding a bone out for you. You knocked me over the ledge. Why? Why did you do that? If you had just stayed still we wouldn't be in this predicament now."

Will huffed. "As you said before, that's in the past and you can't change what has been done."

"Aye words to live by." Jack said as he looked about.

"Do you think they will come after us?" Will said hesitantly. "I mean, would they come down here if you didn't have to?"

"Yes to the first and yes to the second. They want to protect their treasure and they have nothing too lose. Make your way down here, grab a vine."

Will carefully made his way down to Jack. They now both sat on the same ledge and looked down. They could feel the cold air on their faces and they could hear the sound of running water far below.

Jack smiled at Will. "Well, we can sit here and wait for our acquaintances or we can jump and take our chances. Most likely we will crash into every sharp rock and plummet to our deaths. What do you say mate?"

Will's eyes widened as he looked into Jack's face, not knowing whether the pirate was serious or joking. "Jack, listen to me, that is no way to make an escape. We will just make our way down using the vines on the wall."

Will grabbed a vine and slowly moved off the ledge. Jack also grabbed for a thick vine but screamed as the vine came twisting at him. Jack had pulled a giant snake, not a vine, he quickly let go and grabbed a hold of Will's leg. With Jack's jump and his weight, Will's vine broke and they both plummeted down once more.

As they both flew through the darkness. Will saw his life pass before his eyes. He saw his mother, he saw the gold medallion his father sent him, and he saw the many swords he had made. Then he saw Elizabeth's beautiful face. He was glad he had lived as long as he had and he was glad Elizabeth was his wife. He knew she would love him to the end of time and he her.

As Jack fell, his thoughts were on his ship and his daughter. Who would take care of his Pearl? Would Anna know how much she meant to him? He then thought he would really like to have one more mug of rum. He thought that if he were drunk and numb, the blow at the end of this fall wouldn't hurt as much.

As these thoughts ran through their heads they both landed into a fast moving body of water. The water was very cold and luckily deep enough that neither one got hurt. Will was the first to climb out of the water. Jack pulled himself up beside him.

Jack paused a moment and smiled at Will. He stood up shook his wet shaggy head and looked around. He looked up to see if anything was following. Pleased that nothing was, he looked back down at Will, who was now sitting and mumbling curses under his breath.

Jack placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Will pushed Jack's hand off his shoulder, stood up and punched Jack in the face. He then started to beat Jack with his fists. He was yelling uncontrollably and flailing wildly at him. His glancing blows landed on Jack's back, shoulders and neck. Jack covered his face trying to protect himself from hurricane Will. Jack didn't try to flee or dodge the blows; he just stood there and took each one without complaint.

"Why? Why do you do this?" Will yelled. "Why do you always put me in danger? You have one hell of a nerve Jack Sparrow! Yes, you should take responsibility for your mistakes! Your mistakes!"

Jack felt he had suffered enough glancing blows. He jerked away and then pulled his gun. "Do you have a death wish, Turner?"

"Yes," Will threw his arms up in the air and laughed hysterically. "Evidently I do. All I have to do is hang around with you and my life is on a thin line, or should I say vine?"

"Well, you could say snake," Jack put his gun away. "I hate snakes." Jack curled his lip and gave a slight shrug.

"You've got to stop this Jack." Will was now rubbing his hands. "It seems trouble follows you were ever you go. Your scheme almost got my daughter, you and I killed. Personally, I don't care what happens to you."

"Hey! Hey!" Jack looked into Will's face and it was like a stranger was looking back. He did not recognize the look in his eyes.

"Really Jack Sparrow, I am finished with you. I want you out of my life. I want you out of Josephine's and Elizabeth's life. If you want the Watson treasure, you will have to do it on your own."

"Come on," Jack gave Will a golden grin. "You don't mean that. After you settle down you'll see the profit of all this."

Will eyes flashed at Jack. "I mean it. I'm done with you." Will looked at the flowing water. "Let's find our way out of here."

Jack placed his arm around Will's shoulder. "You can't mean what you say. You love me, you adore me, despite my list of shortcomings," Jack said, trying to sound lighthearted. "We are mates, thick as thieves, nigh inseparable we are."

Will pulled away. "Yeah right, you watch my back and I watch yours disappear into the cave."

Jack smiled. "It's me front I'm worried about."

Will turned and started to follow the underground river. He was hoping it would lead him to the sea. Even if it didn't he didn't care, at least it would lead him away from the arrogant Jack Sparrow.

Jack figured Will would reconsider and for the moment it was best to give him time to cool down. Jack followed Will, walking not too far behind him but not saying a word.

The quiet was eating at Jack and he finally had to speak up. "Lad, your right. I owe you a lot and I'm grate…grate…"

"Grateful," Will blurted out.

"Yes, you are a faithful companion, and unquestionably loyal and I will do anything," Jack crossed his fingers. "Anything to make things right again."

"Jack, I am a man not a dog. Whelps are faithful companions and unquestionably loyal. I am not your whelp; I am not your mate. I said it once and I mean it. When we get out of this hell hole and I am reunited with my wife and daughter, I never want to see you again. As far as I am concerned, the Mighty Pirate Hunter can have you; have your ship and anything else that goes with it."

Will turned and stopped abruptly, forcing Jack to walk right into him.

Jack looked into Will's angered face.

Will, being the taller of the two, glared down at Jack. "Savvy?"

Jack stepped back and waved his hands in the air. "What am I going to do with you?" He walked past Will and they walked what seemed to be miles. When they finally found the exit to the cave they were exhausted and ready to collapse.

Jack sauntered down the beach a few yards. He looked out over the ocean to see if he could see The Pearl or any ship. The horizon was clear. He threw himself onto the sand and closed his eyes. Will tossed himself right beside him and looked up at the stars in the sky.

Jack opened his eyes and glanced over at Will. He appeared calm and back to his old self. Maybe he had reconsidered abandoning him and his ship. Maybe he would search for the words to apologize. Yes, Jack knew Will would apologize for attacking him and accusing him of being an awful leader.

Will did not look at Jack but he could sense Jack was staring at him. Will closed his eyes and started to breathe lightly. He was almost asleep when he spoke ever so slowly and softly. "I'm dead serious. I want you out of my life Jack Sparrow."

**A/N** Wow, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry for the delay mates. So William has seen Jack's careless and uncaring ways. Is it time for Jack to hand over the helm to Anna? Is it time for Will to find Elizabeth and head home? Well, yes to both, but there are still two little problems. One is called, John Norrington the Mighty Pirate Hunter and the second is called skeletons. Please, **read and review and let me know what you think.** The more reviews the faster I will update. **Savvy?**

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	8. Another Pirate Hunter

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** All the evil things in this chapter belong to me. I guess I am just evil.

**Another Pirate Hunter**

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "You know boy, I don't think you know what ya want. There are always two sides to everything. Take a coin mate." Jack reached into his pocket and tossed Will a gold coin.

"You're mad at my one side but the other side does have your best interest in mind. Yours and Elizabeth's, savvy? You know I really do like that lass and I wouldn't let a hair on her pretty little head get hurt."

Will rolled his eyes. "No, but you would let the skeletons track her down so you could make a profit."

"William, remember, that's in the past. If you stick with me and go back to the Devil's Russ, I will show you gold and silver held in great chambers. Coins and ingots as much as a ship can carry and possibly weigh her down."

Jack sat up and looked over at Will. Will stared up at him, his eyes wide open. Jack could see the anger in Will's dark gaze. Jack's eyes, on the other hand, were as bright as the gold coin he had tossed.

"What do you want lad?" Jack asked him. "What do you want from this piratical way of life? Why did you and Elizabeth come with me?"

Will looked at Jack with a puzzled gaze, like a schoolboy who did not know the answer to a question. "I came to protect my daughter from you."

Jack twirled his mustache, stood up and looked down at Will. "Freedom, that's the answer mate. Freedom."

Will now stood up and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Aye, that's right enough but I did come for something else. I came for gold, wealth and…and…"

"Treasure?" Jack sneered evilly as he glanced at William who was now frowning.

Will looked around and lowered his head. "I guess I am no better than you or my father. His blood does run in my veins."

Jack parted his legs and stood square to Will, placing his right hand on his cutlass hilt. "That, Lad, is true enough." Jack started walking circles around Will, making sure Will's eyes were on him. "Now you can go down the beach and find Captain Norrington, your daughter and wife, or you can follow me."

Will placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. Watching Jack was making him dizzy. "Jack, no matter how you look at it, we will be hunted down. If not by Norrington then by those damn skeletons. Sure, we may lead Norrington and men like him on a dance but they'll likely get us in the end and then there'll be a different sort of dance. The kind that happens at the end of a rope."

Jack looked at Will as a shiver went up his back. "That, Will, is a nice fact. Many a good crew and captain have done that jig, but remember, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He gestured, arms wide. "I did not take up this way of life for that. I'll warrant you didn't either. We want gold and silver, to make our fortune not a jig on the end of a rope."

Will narrowed his eyes. "And you know where we can get this gold and silver?"

"I know where we can get it." Jack smiled and his infamous gold teeth glittered in his mouth. "Trust me Will, I'll lead you to it."

His voice grew quiet and somewhat inviting. "All you got to do is trust me and you'll never live in want again. Neither will your children or their children after that, I shouldn't wonder. Now, what do you say? Are you for or agin?"

Will stared hard at Jack, turned and walked to the waters edge. He knelt down and ran his fingers through the cold sand, looking out at the dark ocean. Before he could turn around Jack's hand was on his shoulder.

"I'll let you sleep on it. The moment the sun shows herself like a great pearl on the horizon you will give me your answer." Jack lay down beside Will, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Will stared at Jack for the longest time and then looked intently out at the sea, knowing that he should run as far away and as fast as possible. Will knew he should follow his first instinct. Will was going to give Jack his answer now. There was no reason to sleep on it. When he looked upon Jack, his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Hearing Jack snoring, he just laid himself down next to his sleeping Captain, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Will woke up he heard a new and different sound. His ears rang with the roar of cannons and the screams of men. Will smacked Jack hard. "Err Jack! Jack!" Will yelled his name.

Jack waved his hand in the air. "It's Captain Sparrow." Jack said with a groggy voice. "Ave ye come to your senses? Are you willing to sail under the command of a pirate or are you not?"

"Jack, I think Norrington is attacking The Pearl and I fear the Mighty Pirate Hunter is winning."

Jack opened his eyes and he now heard the cannons and looked up at Will as he too heard men yelling. Jack jumped up and looked out on the horizon. As he and Will looked they saw three ships. One was indeed _The Black Pearl_, the other was Norrington's ship, _The Sea Lion_ and the third was a large bristling ship loaded down with guns. The ship was black and had dark sails.

"Bloody Hell! Just what we don't need." Jack shouted.

Will looked at Jack with concern and then back at the sea. "What? Who is it?"

Jack shook his head. "Do you see her flag?" Jack asked Will, as he squinted trying to see it himself.

"Yes, she is flying a solid black flag. Why? Who is it?"

"Captain Vincent Bartholomew," Jack said as he pulled his upper lip back. "Several ships have been frightened by him. They think he is the Dutchman."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now I myself don't believe in those kinds of stories but I know he is a nasty piece of work. He once captained a ship that was riding so low in the water just from the weight of her treasure that she was bound to drag her hull on the bottom of the ocean. He promised his crew an even split when they came to port but he was sly and would never drop anchor. He would let them look at, touch and even sniff the gold, but when it came time to divide it, the gold fevered his brain." Jack tapped his forehead.

"To much gold is worse than too little. He feared everyone was plotting and calculating on how to get the treasure and, worse, he feared mutiny. So in order to relieve himself of this fear he started killing off his own crew as they slept. He claimed there was an angel on his ship killing all those with mutinous thoughts."

Will looked out at the large looming ship and then back at Jack.

"Bartholomew's big mistake was attacking a young buccaneer who slept light. This young pirate fought for his life and over powered the captain. In doing so he became captain and ordered the most dreaded of all punishment, the keel-haul. This did show the darker side of this mate but it had to be done. I think this was the point the young buccaneer took up drinking rum."

Jack started walking in circles again. Looked out at the sea and then back up onto the sand.

"Well," Will questioned Jack. "What happened?"

"The cry went up, keel-haul him. They were to drop him into the sea and drag him from prow to stern, ninety feet under water, having his flesh ripped to shreds by the barnacles that clung to the hull like clusters of razors. Death was almost inevitable. He was like to bleed to death if he did not drown. No one could survive such an ordeal. Bartholomew would be taken out lifeless, if the sharks didn't get him first." Jack looked at Will and gave a slight smile.

"Did he?" Will asked turning his head slightly and looking into Jack's dark rimmed eyes.

Jack laughed. "Evidently not, or we would not be seeing him now, yet I hear he is a sight you do not want to see. His face and body are a mangled mess. It is hard to tell if he is man or beast." Jack scrunched his face trying to make himself look hideous and waved his hands in the air.

"Whelp, he is a real pirate hunter. Aye, he did survive the keel-hauling and then he was tossed into the sea for the sharks to have a feast. Luck was with him that day or the beasties were not hungry."

Jack stared at the three ships and started walking into the water. "Pirates took his ship and treasure and left him to die. He is not out for pleasure, he is out for blood on all pirates. He hunts all pirates and gives no quarter. As soon as he spies a pirate ship he attacks with all guns. If he takes any alive, they're killed on the deck and dumped overboard. He's killing more pirates than the Navy. The story is he is searching for just one crew, who served on just one ship, under just one young captain."

"Oh?" Will raised his brow and looked intrigued by this as he grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him from going into the water. "And who might he be?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"After you, you say?" Will gave a slight laugh. "I guess pirates are used to being hated and hunted but to be singled out like this…" Will looked into Jack's seemingly clam face. "Are you sure that is him?"

"Yes, that is his ship. I can tell by her build. His ship is old, black and has dark sails. The sails use to be black but are now bleached to a rusty hue, like blood dried on to linen. He has a black hoist with no design upon it."

Jack pulled away from Will and started for the water once more. "Come, I must go defend me ship and me crew. We will go and meet him."

Will shook his head and grasped Jack again. "Jack, aren't you concerned that he will kill you? If not, I am concerned he will kill me. I really have no desire to meet him. I'd say that out of all your damnable ideas that one should stay at the bottom of the barrel."

"William, I would rather take my chances with Vincent Bartholomew than with our skinless friends." Jack pointed his long skinny finger down the beach from where they had come just the night before.

Will turned around to see the skeletons running down the beach. They had their guns and swords out.

"Jack, we could stay here and fight them. We do not have to go face to face with that hideous man." Will now crunched up his face and started waving his hands around. "I really do not wish to encounter him."

Jack looked at Will, looked at the skeletons and then out at the sea. The skeletons started to shoot and one of the bullets grazed Will's shoulder. He immediately let go of Jack's arm. "Forget that idea, swim, swim!"

Will ran into the water and started to swim. Jack was right behind him.

As Jack and Will swam out to the Pearl the black ship was closing quickly on _The Sea Lion_. It was possible to see men in the rigging of all ships. Jack stopped and took in the sight. To his surprise nothing was happening. No orders were being shouted, no men jumping, there was nothing. As Jack and Will approached the rudder of the Pearl, the only sound was the hiss of water hitting off the ship.

Jack and Will climbed up onto the deck to see that Bartholomew's men had taken over _The Sea Lion_ and they were now heading towards the Pearl. Jack broke the spell of quietness.

"Gibbs, turn her! Bloody hell, turn her!" Jack was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "We don't want to meet her beam on!"

The Pearl groaned and shuddered as Gibbs strove to do Jack's bidding. Beam on, the Pearl presented an open target.

"I can't budge her Captain," Gibbs yelled. "We are dead in the water!"

"She is approaching from the windward side. We are giving our whole starboard side to the advancing ship. This is not good! Not good!" Jack yelled as he ran to take the helm.

The boom of a cannon and a puff of smoke came from Bartholomew's gun port. The ball splashed into the water. It had fallen short, but not by much.

"Gunners!" Jack yelled. "To your posts! Give em hell!" Jack turned to Will, "Have they hoisted any other colors?"

Will stood on the rail with a spyglass. "No Jack, the flag is still black with no design."

"Well get ours up! We'll show those wharf-rats who we are. They'll know what it means to attack the skull and crossed bones. Men, prepare to fire," Jack yelled.

"Hold up, Captain! Hold up!" Will grabbed Jack's arm, once again.

Jack pulled away. "Bloody hell William, stop grabbing me. Why should I stop? Why? What for? She is almost on us."

"Look there, on the bow." Will handed Jack the spyglass.

Elizabeth was bound to the underside of the bowsprit, her arms wrenched back. "Jack they have taken over Norrington's ship and they have strapped my Elizabeth, my wife, on their ship and made her the figurehead."

Bartholomew's ship was bearing down, threatening to ram The Pearl. The wind died down mysteriously. The rusty sails dropped and became limp and the two ships glided together.

Bartholomew stood on the quarterdeck. He was as ugly as Jack had said, maybe even uglier. He pulled his sword and pointed it at Jack. "I have found you at last. You have led me a dance." He nodded towards Elizabeth. "Do you enjoy my little scene?"

"It's me you want. Let her go," Jack said with authority in his voice.

"All in good time," Bartholomew said while leaning over the rail. "First you must put down your weapons. Throw them on the deck. Any man who thinks to disobey is dead."

Men flocked about him with guns, others hung from the rigging, all with long muskets aimed at Jack and his crew.

Jack slowly shook his head. "Men, drop your weapons."

Will looked at Jack and saw that he meant it. Jack was surrendering his ship and his crew. Pistols, cutlasses, sword and knives clattered on to the deck. Bartholomew himself shot Will in the leg as he was fumbling with his weapons. Will gave out a yell and fell to the deck.

"You, boy, are being too slow. Unbuckle that belt." Bartholomew pointed his gun at Will's head.

Will looked up at him with hate in his eyes. As he unbuckled the belt, he pulled his gun and shot Bartholmew. His shot was true but the captain had also shot. This time, Will fell silent on the deck and a pool of blood was forming around him.

Bartholomew's men were streaming down the sides of his ship and over onto The Pearl. They scurried about the deck, collecting the weapons up into sacks.

Jack looked away from the men and from his crew. His eyes seeked a stain on the deck, a knot in the planking, something, anything. He wanted something to look at to hide his shame of having his weapons and his ship confiscated. Taken without a fight.

Bartholomew's men rounded up Jack's crew. He forced them off The Pearl onto his ship at the point of gun and cutlass. Men went among Jack's crew binding them in pairs, back to back, like chickens waiting for market. He took Jack and tied him to the main mast. He stripped Jack of his shirt and whipped him with the cat-of-nines.

Elizabeth was cut down from the bowsprit and brought to Vincent on the quarterdeck. He made her kneel before him and seized her by the hair. He took out a long curving knife and held the blade under her jaw, the point angled into her ear.

He looked over at Jack who, with all his might, tried to hide his pain. "What will you do to save her life?" Bartholomew asked.

"Anything," Jack replied. "Anything you ask of. Anything at all."

"Very well," He let Elizabeth go and pushed her toward Jack. "Remember your promise, Sparrow."

Jack looked at Elizabeth. She was trembling with terror, but she tried not to show her fear. "Elizabeth love," Jack asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think. Not that it matters now. He is mad."

Jack was untied from the mast and taken to Bartholomew. He grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him close. "Jack Sparrow, you took my ship, my treasure, my crew and my good looks."

Jack tried to pull away and found it fruitless. He looked into Bartholomew's hideous face. "Well I may 'ave done all that, but I'd say your looks 'ave improved."

Bartholomew struck Jack across the face. Jack just looked at him and smiled when he saw the blood seeping from the wound William had given him. "Mate, I think you should worry about your own fortunes and forget about me."

Bartholomew struck Jack again. "I will toy with you for the moment Sparrow, but you will regret the day you crossed me. I intend to insult you in front of your crew, and in front of your woman. She must mean a lot to you. She is a pretty little thing."

Bartholomew looked over towards Elizabeth and the thoughts going through his head were purely evil. He then looked back at Jack. "Men, strip Captain Jack Sparrow to his birthing suit and beat him until every inch of his body is covered with blood, then throw him into a cell along with his whore. I do not trust her and I will not have her wandering about. When he has had time to commiserate with his lady, we will give him a salt bath and then tie him upside down from the crow's nest."

Bartholomew gave Jack an evil smile. "We will dangle your nude body from the highest point of the ship so your crew and everyone who sails past will see the great and mighty Captain Jack Sparrow get pecked by the birds and then fed to the sharks."

His men followed out his orders. Jack was beaten unmercifully and then thrown into a cold dank wet cell with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ran over to Jack and tried to comfort him. Jack saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke. "He will kill us. He will kill us all."

"A man who would use a living woman as his figurehead is capable of anything, Love." Jack moaned as she held him to her. "But we are not dead yet, there is still hope. I promised your husband I would not let them hurt a hair on your head, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Jack, it is not my head I am concerned about. It's yours." She attempted to push his blood encrusted hair, back away from his swollen bruised face. "Jack," Elizabeth spoke after a few moments. "I have been afraid to ask, but I must know. Where is Will?"

Jack attempted to focus on Elizabeth's face but he was having a very hard time staying conscious. "I fear, my fair lass, that the whelp is dead. He was shot down in his prime. He was the only one to put up a fight. He, lass, was the last of a dying breed."

Elizabeth pulled Jack closer and buried her face into his thick dark hair and began to sob. Hard, unrestrained, from the gut sobbing.

Jack knew her heart was breaking; he managed to wrap his arms around her and stayed like that for a long time. He wanted to embrace her and share her grief.

**A/N** Well there you have it. Jack is caught by The Real Pirate Hunter. What will happen? Only I know. Did Bartholomew kill everyone from The Sea Lion? Did he kill Josephine and John? I know, I know, who cares, right? Will Jack end up as crow food? What will Elizabeth do? Read, review and then I will let you know. Savvy?

I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. I know I can depend on you guys.

**TA FOR NOW**

**_Lovely Raven Sparrow _**


	9. A True Captain

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner but alas Disney still has them.

**A True Captain**

The sun had long set but the heat still lingered down in the cell. Despite the temperature a shiver, like water, trickled down Elizabeth's back. She sat still and silent with Jack's head in her lap. He was now lying in a comatose state, he had lost consciousness hours ago. Before he drifted off he told Elizabeth of how Will had been shot and of his own history with Bartholomew.

Elizabeth looked down into Jack's black and blue face. His eyelids were so swollen he probably would not be able to open them. She shook her head as she ran her fingers over Jack's puffed-up lips, "Why is it you selected this life? Why did my William have to die? If you were not so bloody wounded, I would hurt you myself."

She ran her fingers though Jack's blood encrusted hair and started rolling a bead in between her fingers. "I told Will this was a bad idea. I knew coming with you and following one of your dreams would get us in trouble. I never thought it would get us killed."

She looked up at the low ceiling, trying to hold back her tears. As she looked up she heard a noise and thought she heard someone calling her name. She was about to get up when two men came running down the stairs. They had come down to take Jack to give him his salt bath but when they found he was unconscious they decided to wait. They wanted to make sure Jack was awake so he could endure all the pain that would go along with it.

Bartholomew himself came down and looked upon Jack's prone body. "So is he really out, or is he pretending?" He unlocked the cell and entered.

Elizabeth moved Jack's head from her lap and stood up. She smoothed her skirt and stepped back away from Jack and from him.

Bartholomew kicked Jack and Jack did not respond. Elizabeth ran to Bartholomew and struck him hard with both fists. She struck him multiple times. "Can't you see you have caused him enough damage? He will most likely die before the night is through. You, sir, are a monster."

He grabbed her hands and looked into her face. "My you are a pretty thing, and feisty too. I like women like that. Tell me, what is it Captain Jack Sparrow possesses that he can have such a fine woman? Are you his whore, mistress or dare I say wife? No, you couldn't be his wife. Captain Sparrow would not be fortunate enough to have someone as pretty as you."

"You know nothing of Captain Jack Sparrow or of me." She pulled away and backed up towards the open cell door.

"Love that is where you are wrong. I know quite a lot about Captain Jack Sparrow, but if you would like to enlighten me about yourself I would be much obliged." He pulled a bottle out from his pocket and held it up to her. "I am drinking a fine port wine and I could be persuaded to share it with the right company, in my cabin."

"You are a horrible beast and I wouldn't share anything with you." She spit at him and backed out of the cell and slammed the door. She turned the key in the lock, pulled it out and ran for the stairs.

"Tell me, do you want me to kill him now or after my men have their way with you?" Bartholomew asked nonchalantly.

Elizabeth turned to see Bartholomew had his gun pointed at Jack's head and Jack's eyes were now open. "Sir, my name is Elizabeth. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. Jack Sparrow means nothing to me. You can kill him now or later, that is your option, either way he will be dead."

Elizabeth looked down at Jack whose eyes were very wide open even though they were swollen. He looked up at her and mouthed, "I love you too."

Elizabeth frowned at Jack and continued talking. "I myself am a big girl and I can take care of myself, I don't need Jack Sparrow." She turned to run up the stairs. As she turned she heard the gun go off and felt a sharp pain run through her arm.

She threw her opposite hand up to her arm to find blood seeping through her fingers. She turned and glared at him. He smiled which was rather hard to see since his face was so disfigured. "Did you really think I wouldn't shoot you, Mrs. Turner?"

"So you are a coward along with being a monster." As she spoke she felt hands grab her from behind. It was Bartholomew's first mate. He pulled the key from her hand and tossed her to some men standing behind him. He went and released the captain, making sure he locked Jack up again.

The men had pulled Elizabeth out onto the deck. They were all groping her and running their hands over her body and through her long auburn tresses. As Bartholomew came up on the deck he gave them all orders to leave her alone. They all backed up as he walked over to her.

He pulled out his knife and curled what could be called a lip. "Let's see what you've got." He pulled Elizabeth toward him grabbing at her dress. He was a big man, with hands like ham hocks.

"Get your hands off of me." Elizabeth ordered as she wrenched at his fingers, but she might as well have been trying to pull apart a knot in her hair. He was forcing her dress apart, ripping off the buttons. It made her furious to be manhandled in this way, to stand in nakedness in front of him.

As the buttons fell to the ground and Elizabeth's breasts were exposed, Bartholomew gave a heavy sigh. "My, it seems a shame to have such beauty go to waste."

"So are you going to tie me up like the rest of the crew or should I just walk the plank?" Elizabeth said with a stiff upper lip. She appeared to be fearless but inside she was scarred shitless.

He laughed. "I don't plan on either my dear. You will be taken to my cabin and you will become my property. What ever is good for Sparrow is good for me."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "I told you, I am not the property of Captain Sparrow. My name is Elizabeth Turner. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner."

"A name means nothing to me." Bartholomew shouted. "A vision as beautiful as this," he glanced down at her voluptuous breasts and ran his fingers down the curve of her bosoms and then through her deep cleavage and over her pale bare stomach, just stopping above her panty line. He then ran his hand back up the same path, ever so slowly. "A vision like this is worth a thousand words."

He looked at his men and they all nodded in agreement. He then picked up a lock of Elizabeth's hair and twirled it between his fingers. "You see my dear you are not the only woman on this ship. I have had a welcoming committee for two other fair young lasses."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger as she pulled her head back. Bartholomew began to laugh. "I understand one of the young ladies is Captain Norrington's wife, or that is what she claims. And then, there is that spit fire we found lurking about the ship. I know her to be Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter. Aye she is a pretty thing but her temperament is that of a rattle snake. I have a special plan for her. My own flesh and blood, my son Anthony, will deal with her. Aye, he knows how to treat a woman, even if she is a Sparrow."

Elizabeth spit in his face, turned and ran. By now all the men on the ship were thoroughly roused and they went after her. Elizabeth looked back into their faces and saw them leering at her and her bare chest. She had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to go. She ran for the rail and almost threw herself over but unfortunately she was immediately pulled away from the rail and tossed onto the deck. All the men gathered in around her. She nearly gagged on the hot animal stink of them, the stench of rum busting from their mouths. She struggled and fought but the struggle was useless. There were too many of them. Too many hands were upon her.

Elizabeth was about to give up all hope when the ship took on a shuddering motion and the rudder seemed to jam and there was a violent thudding from under the hull. An unsecured boom swung out, taking a couple of men with it. The rest staggered as the deck tipped and the great body of the ship groaned and shuddered under them. They looked around in confusion.

Just for a moment, the hands that held Elizabeth slackened their grip. Elizabeth twisted like a cat away from her captors and leaped on to the nearest grating, grabbing a flaming torch and a bottle of discarded rum.

Her sudden escape brought men clustering around her, their numbers threatening to overwhelm her, but the converging crowd reared back as she swept the flame around. The air was full of the smell of singeing hair and whiskers, then the reek of rum as she emptied the bottle through the grating. Directly underneath her lay the powder hold. She smashed the glass and held the burning brand hovering over the gaps of the hatch.

"Any closer and I'll drop it! I'll take all of us down to the bottom of the ocean. I swear it!"

The men looked at each other, wondering whether to believe her. They looked over at Bartholomew, he nodded his head and they all stepped back.

Bartholomew gave her an evil stare. "So missy you will send us all down to see Davy Jones." He waved his hand and a large dark man approached from behind him holding Josephine in his arms. She was unconscious and Elizabeth could see blood coming from her mouth. As Elizabeth looked at her daughter her guard was let down and several crew members doused her with buckets of cold salt water. This caused Elizabeth to scream from the shock of the cold water and it also put the torch out.

Elizabeth looked at the torch, looked at the men and then ran into the captain's cabin slamming the door and locking it behind her. She knew this action would only make Bartholomew mad but at least it would buy her some time and she could make up a new battle plan. She was not sure if Josephine were dead or alive but her survival instincts kicked in and she decided to save herself.

She turned and leaned against the door and that is when she saw Anna and Anthony.

A small amount of light from the cracks streamed down on the bed where Elizabeth could see Anthony hovering over Anna. He was a very large man, just like his father. Elizabeth paused as he was kneeling over Anna, his back was to her. He had her trapped on the bed. He was laughing as she tried to get away from him. She was lying flat on the bed, her head was up against the head board and her breathing was coming short and shallow. Her long, tan limbs bent awkwardly on the bed as she was pinned by his hulking body, like a deer caught in the grip of a bear.

Elizabeth picked up his gun which he had left on the desk. Anna saw Elizabeth before Anthony did, her eyes grew large, and she gasped when she saw her. He gave a whistling grunt, thinking her eyes flared in terror of him.

He was toying with her, enjoying the power he had over Jack Sparrow's daughter. Her fear fed his lust. Elizabeth grabbed him by his thick greasy tail of hair that trailed on to his shoulders, yanking his head back she jammed the barrel of the pistol into the base of his skull.

"A pirate should never leave his weapon where others can get it. Now, get off her," She ordered.

His head strained to the side, the lust dulling in his small set eyes.

"Don't turn around, just do as I say." The mechanism of the gun was near his ear. His head jerked, registering the click as she pulled the hammer back.

He tried to speak but couldn't. A dry croaking sound came from his mouth.

"Don't speak," Elizabeth whispered.

Elizabeth could see Anna, under his shoulder, her face as rigid as a mask. Once released from his weight, she moved fast. He used her movement to try to squirm away from Elizabeth. His arm shot out, reaching for a whip that hung in loose coils from the head of the bed. In a second it would be in his hand and he would be using it on her. Elizabeth without even thinking pulled the trigger.

Elizabeth had never seen so much blood. Acrid smoke drifted thick in the air and the sound of the shot in the small room rang in her ears as Elizabeth looked at Anna, unable to believe what she had just done.

"I didn't mean…" She started to say as she stared at Anthony. "I…I didn't mean to kill him."

Anna looked at the crumbled body. "You did mean it. You don't have to apologize, or feel guilty," Anna said, as she gathered up what remained of her clothes. "You saved my life this day, for I surely would have killed myself if he'd had his way with me. So you're not to feel bad. You hear me Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and swallowed. "I understand but we are still in trouble and we have to find away out of here." As Elizabeth spoke Bartholomew barged into the room with many of his crewmembers behind him.

Bartholomew just stood and stared at them rubbing his disfigured face. "Who struck the first blow?" he looked at both women and then his dead son. "Fighting on a ship is against ships rules."

Anna stepped forward. "What rules are you bound too?"

"Item Five of the Articles states none shall strike another on board but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore with sword and pistol." He looked at Anna. "Do you understand, Sparrow?"

"Aye I do, but you may recall item eleven, any man offering to meddle with a prudent woman without her consent shall suffer present death."

He grinned seeing that she was only a girl. "You, Lass, are not a woman, and you are not prudent, you are a Sparrow. Do you really think your skin is safe? You, my dear, will suffer the keel haul."

At that moment Elizabeth saw Will standing in the back of the crowd. He had a blood stained shirt and he looked weak. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed. "Don't do anything stupid."

Elizabeth smiled and she pushed Anna aside. "No please, she is only a child. It is not her you want. As you said, what is good for Jack Sparrow is good for you. Let her go and I will be your property."

He looked at her skeptically and then at his men. "Very well, clean yourself up and I will send you a gown and a necklace that I insist you wear." Bartholomew ordered his men to dispose of his dead son's body. They did as they were told and they backed out of the room locking both Elizabeth and Anna inside.

It took Elizabeth quite a long time to dress after the gown was sent. Anna helped her as much as possible. Elizabeth told her she saw Will but Anna was convinced she was seeing things. Will was killed on the deck of The Black Pearl, she had witnessed it and when she went back to see him the body was gone. Bartholomew's men had disposed of it as they cleaned the decks of The Black Pearl and put the ship into tow.

"Elizabeth," Anna pleaded. "You don't have to do this, we can get help. I will go release my father. I know he is locked up below. I will sneak out and I will get him. I must go down and let him out."

Elizabeth placed her hand on Anna's arm. "Anna, after I have dealt with Bartholomew you can go rescue your father if he is still alive."

"Of course he is alive," Anna cried. "He is Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?"

"Anna, he has been severely beaten and I fear he is near dead. Jack Sparrow seems to be like a cat and he may have nine lives but there is nothing…nothing you can do for him now. We have to think about us. You and me."

Anna bowed her head. "I know, if you fall behind you are left behind." She looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm with you."

Elizabeth hugged her. "If it means anything to you, your father is a good man and he endured his injuries saving me and keeping a promise to my husband."

As Elizabeth finished dressing there was a knock on the door. She was being summoned by Bartholomew. She looked gorgeous. The gown was low cut at the front and cinched in at the bodice as tight as it could go. Her face was powdered, her lips rouged and hair dressed and piled high.

"How do I look?" She whispered to Anna as she clasped the necklace about her neck.

"You look wonderful! He won't be able to keep his eyes away from you. Just think of Will!"

Gooseflesh rose on her arms as she slid her fingers under the necklace trying to loosen it from her throat. She felt as if it were choking her.

Anna took her hands away from the necklace and held them down at her side. "Don't touch it. He will know you are thinking of something else. Just let the necklace lie."

There was another knock at the door and Anna went to answer it. Several men came in and escorted Elizabeth to the captain.

He was seated in a grand chair situated on the main deck of the ship. His arms lying along the wide curved arms, his feet square on the deck and his eyes were focused on the ocean and the horizon. He waved a ringed hand, indicating for Elizabeth to stand in front of him. The men who had bought her were dismissed.

"Now I have you." He leaned back against his chair surveying her. "A prize taken from the sea, taken from Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth curtsied. "I hope you are not disappointed."

"On the contrary, my dear, I like you all the better since you are Sparrow's or should I say Turner's. Any relation to Bootstrap Bill?"

Elizabeth looked around the deck hoping to see William and not answering Bartholomew's question. Was she hallucinating? She could have sworn she saw Will. She just knew he would be near. She looked into Bartholomew's eyes. "What will you do with me now?"

"I intend to make you my wife and you will bare me many children." His smile grew wider. He knew Elizabeth would not relish in that thought.

Elizabeth looked at him. "And what of my companions?"

"You mean the pirate rabble you travel with?" He sat up and pulled out his knife. "They will go over the side to feed the fish and if I am not satisfied with you, you will join them."

His grip on the knife shifted and he smiled. She tried to keep the alarm of fear from her face but her eyes gave her away.

He sat back, straight in his chair, his eyes on Elizabeth, playing with the knife he had just taken up. It was narrow, double-bladed and perfectly balanced he could hold it on the tip of one finger at the point where the blade met the hasp.

He threw it up, catching the hilt and holding it like a drumstick, tapping the needle tip against the palm of his hand.

"That necklace looks magnificent on you, even if your skin is a little tawny. But you lack one thing." He looked at her critically. "Let your hair down it has a lack of symmetry."

She did as he told her. Her hair fell down upon her shoulders like a cascading fall. Elizabeth kept her eyes on his. He kept his on hers but all the while the knife he held balanced on his finger.

"You know I put my trust in stones and the ones around your neck betray you my dear. Very much like whores, in fact. It's a fine sort they only shine on and they do not shine on you. I'd say you are tainted, you are damaged treasure."

"So you plan to use me and kill me at your leisure?" Elizabeth questioned with a quivering voice and then she saw Will. He was moving on silent feet behind Bartholomew. He attempted to hide himself behind the objects on the deck. Elizabeth kept here eyes away from him, allowing more fear to flare in her eyes. Her lips started to tremble, as she started pleading with Bartholomew. She would do anything to keep his and the crew's attention focused on her.

Will slowly pulled his sword. He knew he would have only one chance at this. He took it in a double grip since his weapon was heavy and he had lost quite a lot of blood. The hilt was long and the wide blade was razor sharp. As he pulled the sword back past his left shoulder some of Bartholomew's men yelled out. It was too late, Will brought the sword forward in a scything motion, and a wide blurring arc of grey metal fell, taking Bartholomew's head off at the neck.

It was the only way. Will looked at the crew and leaned on the back of the chair, taking a deep shuddering breath. Then he reached down, grasped the head by the hair and held up the bloody trophy. The men fell to the deck at Will's feet.

Will smiled slightly and then yelled out. "He is dead and I killed him. Now you will be commanded by me, Captain William Turner."

"Will?" Elizabeth looked at him in horror and shock. He looked at her and smiled.

Will wasn't quite sure he wanted to take command but he knew he had to say something, as all the men knelt down to him and looked up to him.

Will was getting ready to address them when there was a sudden call from a familiar voice, Jack.

"Attack! Attack!" Jack shouted as he ran over to Will and backed up slightly as he looked at the bloody head in Will's hand.

"Look over the starboard bow," Jack pointed toward a large ship. Everyone crowded to the rails.

A ship was indeed heading straight for them. A ship in full sail. She had already loosed off one shot, now she let go another across their bow. She was showing a British flag. The captain of the vessel stood on the quarterdeck, his face set and determined. Elizabeth looked up and to her surprise it was Commodore James Norrington.

Those who had been so brave in leading the attack on Elizabeth were fast melting away. The men looked about them as if waking from a dream, knowing that they should take action, but as a loss as to what they should do.

Cowardice and confusion gripped their hearts and they did nothing. Will looked about and he knew they were in trouble since he had released Jack and Jack had conveniently damaged the rudders. Will's ship was dead in the water.

James Norrington's ship closed in and his men were getting ready to leap aboard the ship. Will was not going to hand over the ship, he couldn't. He had just become captain of his own ship. If it was going to be taken, it would have to be with blood shed and many bullets.

Will yelled out. "Men take your posts defend the ship."

While Jack was untying his men who were stilled trussed together, he looked at Will with admiration. Jack smiled at Elizabeth who was standing with her mouth wide open.

"Will you can't…you can't," Elizabeth yelled.

Jack sauntered to Will and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Boy, the Lass may be right."

Will gave Jack a stern look, "It's Captain, and you would be dead if not for me. You best be fixing this ship and use your weapons. There really is no other option."

Jack put his hands together and bowed, "My apologies, Captain."

Jack looked out at the on coming ship and then back at Will. He squinted his eyes and talked in a low concerned voice. "Captain Turner, begging your pardon but I think you may 'ave been out in the sun to long."

Will pulled his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Are you questioning me?"

Jack backed up and bowed again, "Do you think it wise to take on the Royal Navy?"

Will looked into Jack's kohl rimmed, bruised eyes. "Pirate."

Jack smiled showing his golden teeth and pulled out his sword. "Pirate."

Elizabeth could not believe her eyes. She looked around at the crew and then back at Will. "Will, you can't be serious. Will? Will!"

He was not listening to her. He and Jack started to throw orders around and the men scurried to their posts like rats. Elizabeth knew that Will was going to get himself killed. She looked about and she saw Jack swinging over to The Black Pearl and standing on the quarter deck with his sword drawn on Norrington and Norrington had his gun pointed at Jack's head. Obviously the man still had it out for poor Jack.

Elizabeth jumped onto the rail and yelled, "Stop!"

She had no idea what she was doing she just wanted somebody to listen. She put her hand to her head and fainted.

**A/N Yes, finally a new chapter. As you can see captaincy has gone to Will's head. I wonder how long that will last? What happened to Elizabeth? She was on the rail and fainted. Did she fall on the deck or into the sea? Will Jack and Norrington battle it out on the quarter deck? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter. Please send me your reviews. **

**TA FOR NOW **

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	10. Jack This Is My Ship

**Mighty Pirate Hunter**

**Disclaimer: **This is for everyone's reading pleasure. You know my characters and you know Disney's.

**Jack This Is My Ship**

Jack gave Norrington a wide smile as his large naval ship slowly approached. Jack was pointing his sword toward Norrington but then quickly flicked it down toward the sea. "I guess you'll be saving her then?"

Jack was not looking forward to crossing blades with Norrington and he was not in the best of conditions to jump into the cold water. He was still trying to overcome the beating he had taken from Bartholomew and he knew the salt water would sting like bloody hell.

Both Norrington and Jack had witnessed Elizabeth's not so graceful tumble into the water. Norrington lowered his gun and stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

Jack once again yelled, "Let me guess, you, like your mates, don't know how to swim. I've heard the Royal Navy does not like their officers to know how for fear they will jump ship and swim away from battle."

Norrington glared back at Jack and replied. "No, I don't think I will be saving her. She is not my charge. She chose to sail with pirates, she chose to marry a pirate and she chose to fall into the water to save a pirate. I have never met a female who faints as easily as Mrs. Turner. I would say her husband can do the honors of saving her. As for me, Sparrow, I will be killing you, taking over The Black Pearl, reclaiming the Sea Lion and taking that hideous red-sailed monstrosity."

Norrington raised his gun again and pointed it towards Jack. "Prepare to surrender Sparrow."

"It's Captain, Captain Sparrow." Jack said disgustedly as he dived off The Pearl. He did a beautiful swan dive into the choppy cold water as Norrington shot his gun. Jack surprised Norrington with his leap and the shot missed him by a mile.

Norrington cursed under his breath and then looked up to see William trying to fix the damage Jack had done to Bartholomew's ship. Will could not figure out what Jack had done and he ordered several men to fix the rudder. They all seemed to be incompetent.

Norrington started spouting out orders. "Bring her about, we will come around and roll right up to that ship and rake them with our full broadside. Do it now!"

"Aye, Sir. Ready about!" Norrington's men yelled back.

Norrington pulled out his spy glass. "I can see Captain Turner's ship is in trouble. I assume they do not hold classes in naval tactics at pirate school." He laughed to himself and an evil smirk crossed his face. "If they did, I'd say Turner was lax in his studies."

Norrington's ship was closing in and William was quite aware of what was going on around him. He knew Elizabeth had fallen into the sea and hoped she could take care of herself. He knew Jack had gone to the Pearl to ready her to help with the battle but instead he had jumped into save Elizabeth, or maybe to save himself. Knowing Jack Sparrow it was probably the latter.

Will could not depend on the crew of the Sea Lion, she was sailing far behind with a makeshift crew Bartholomew had put on her when they had captured her. Will knew John Norrington and his motley crew of pirate hunters were tied up and thrown in the deep hulls of Sea Lion so they would be no problem to him.

Will, realizing that there was no way he could depend on Jack or the other ship, knew he had to do something. His ship was dead in the water and no matter how hard he tried he could not move it. He had to come up with a plan.

"Mister Gibbs," Will yelled in desperation. "Have the men load the cannons, we must prepare to fight."

"But Captain we are ... stuck." Gibbs looked at Will and then the rest of the crew.

"I know that," Will said with a tone of sarcasm. "Load the cannons and be prepared to fight. On my order have the men shoot the balls high up into the air so that when they come down they will possibly hit the oncoming ship. With any hope they will go though all the decks and out the bottom."

Will looked at Gibbs and could tell the man thought he was daft. "Gibbs please, it's the best I can think of now. I know the awful thing about this plan is that we might see the cannon ball go up and come down on our own decks. We could sink ourselves."

Gibbs now looked appalled. "I do believe Jack was right son, you 'ave been out in the sun to long."

Gibbs looked at Will questioningly. Will shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least it will add an element of surprise, I mean, if we sink our own ship."

An explosion occurred off the bow causing a shower of splinters. Gibbs hit the deck and pulled William down with him. "Captain they are getting closer. This is serious now and no longer fun. Grant it, you just became captain but really son, there are no heroes among dead pirates. Just let the ship go."

There was another splintering crash. William literally flew up in the air and landed flat on his back, knocking most of the sense out of him. There was smoke and screaming and crying from down below. Norrington's guns had fired point-blank into the side of Will's ship.

Gibbs crawled up beside Will and grabbed his arm. "William they are in this for the kill. They will take us if they can or they will sink us."

"Aye Mister Gibbs I know!" Will sat up and pulled away from him. "I know," Will raked his fingers through his hair. "That is why I have a new plan."

"A new plan Captain?" Gibbs couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Aye, a new plan." Will took a hold of Gibbs and led him to the far side of the boat.

While this was going on Norrington had his guns blazing away and he even knocked the mizzenmast down on Will's ship. Norrington's men cheered as the sails fell into the ocean.

Norrington stood very proud. "Indeed, this should be over now. Get us closer so we can…"

"Commodore," a young solider stepped up to James. "What's he doing there?"

He pointed toward Will's ship. "Would it not appear they are off–loading treasure into the boats. I think they are getting ready to abandon ship."

James peered through his spyglass at the confusion on the other ship. "Why it does appear he's off-loading treasure, but wait," Norrington spoke with some irritation. "What is happening on the other side of the ship? I see a sail sticking up."

Norrington shifted his glass. "They seem to be loading it with something too."

"Maybe it's more treasure? It's a small boat with a single sail, one of their lifeboats I believe. Maybe they are trying to save Captain Sparrow and Miss Elizabeth. I'd know I'd be doing that if I were Mister Turner." The young naval man looked back at his commanding officer.

As the young sailor spoke the small single-sailed boat started to leave the side of the ship. All the pirates ran to the other side of the ship and started to load the remaining lifeboats.

"I'd say Turner is giving up and he is getting ready to run. How can he possibly hope to get away?"

As Norrington watched Will and his men load the boats the small boat with the sail headed straight for Norrington's bow. Norrington handed his spyglass to the sailor and headed towards the bow. He looked down upon the ship to great whom ever was coming but instead he saw the rudder and the sail were tied down. There was no one in the boat, just a pile of black kegs, white bags and sparkles of fire from the fuses.

"Fireship!" Norrington screamed. "Hard left rudder!"

Men poured from the bow of the ship, gunners from the guns, sailors from the masts, men from everywhere started to jump.

"Get down!" Norrington yelled as he hit the deck. Then the blast hit. Everyone screamed out and there was a sheet of white light.

Norrington's ship was beginning to sink. The burning hulk of the ship was glowing. Will and his crew were standing there in shock and awe and they did not notice The Black Pearl pulling up beside them.

"Ahoy there Turner!" Jack yelled from the helm with a very wet Elizabeth standing beside him. "I suspect pirates did that?" Jack looked at the glowing sight and then back at Will. "You know, that was a bold move my boy, and very admirable. You're just lucky you didn't take your ship down too."

Jack smiled at the burning ship. "The poor sods probably didn't know what hit them. I'd say they are dead or drowning by now. Well, Lad, you've come along way from being a Blacksmith. You've moved on to blowing up ships which belong to the Royal Navy. Alas, that be enough playing; we should be heading for some land before your ship joins the ranks of that one. Savvy?"

Will knew Jack was right. He had no idea how much damage he had sustained but he knew there was a lot. It did not take long for Will to figure out the extent of destruction done to his ship. He discovered a massive hole in the starboard side that allowed the sea to come pouring in every time the ship rocked in the swells. The deck was covered in many smoldering splinters and the mast was down and dragging in the water.

The hole that had been blown right at the water line was the biggest problem though. The carpenters were unable to fix it for the hole spread too far across. Jack suggested stretching canvas across the gap, but that was soon ripped off by the force of the sea.

Jack took most of the crew back over to The Pearl, leaving Will a skeleton crew to man the pumps on his ship. If the water level in the hold got above a certain mark the ship would be lost to Davy Jones.

There were men on the pumps every second. Every pump on both ships, big and small was put into service. It was killing work but it had to be done in order to save the ship. This went on for three days and there was no sight of land.

On the fourth day the pumping crews were collapsing and they had to be dragged out of the hold. Jack went down to find William stripped to the waist standing in hip high water. He was the only one left awake still pumping. There was more water in the hold now then there was the night before.

"William, you must go get some rest, I have a lookout standing in the crow's nest. He is looking for land. If we don't find land soon you will have to give up hope and let the ship sink. There are other ships to be had out there."

"Jack, I am the captain of this ship and I will be the one who will decide whether she sinks. You yourself would do the same for The Pearl. I have no time for rest. If you wish to help me, man a pump. If not, please leave and send some more men down."

"Aye, Sir." Jack placed his hands together and bowed. "Please accept me apologies Captain Turner, I'll go fetch you some more men."

Jack turned and left Will at the pump. He knew it was a lost cause but Will was a stubborn young man and he would not give up. Jack graciously sent more men down and he headed for the ratlines on The Pearl. On his way he picked up a length of light line and put it around his neck.

He took off his boots and hooked his fingers and toes into the netting and started to climb up. When he got up to the crow's nest he took the spyglass from the lookout man and then kept on climbing up to where the rigging meets the main mast. This put him a good twenty-five feet higher and it gave him a better view.

Jack wrapped his legs around the mast and sat on the lines. They were under a lot of pressure from holding up the mast and having him sitting on them. Jack found sitting on the line rather uncomfortable but he figured he could bear it. He took the line from around his neck and wrapped it around himself and the mast. He then tied the end of the rope to the telescope so he wouldn't drop it. He put the glass to his eye and looked. He saw nothing.

He braced the glass against the mast and slowly scanned the whole horizon. In the glass, the horizon wiggled in the heat. He searched the southern sea. Nothing. He then looked north, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, northwest, north. NOTHING.

Jack came to the conclusion it was time to climb down, drink up all the rum he could consume and then go relieve Will of his ship. He would try to do it diplomatically but if he had too he would do it by force.

He started to untie himself when he saw something. "What's that?" He spoke out loud. "North-northwest bearing, two points ahead of the starboard beam." Jack pulled the eyeglass back out and rubbed it. "It's prolly a smudge, prolly nothing. Prolly just clouds."

Both his legs were falling asleep from sitting on the wires. He tried to scotch up a bit, but he couldn't do it without taking his eyes off the smudge, which wasn't changing.

"Oh bugga, I need to get up higher." Jack put the glass away and looked up. There was still another ten, maybe twelve feet of bare mast to the top, and then there was a flat place on top of the mast, a small plate to keep the rainwater out of the wood to prevent it from rotting. Jack knew this from experience as a young lad when he was dared to touch the highest mast.

Jack retied the rope around his waist and the mast so that it formed a loop around him and the mast. He put the glass into his pocket and started to climb. He leaned back against the rope and slowly shinnied up, pulling the rope with him as he inched. He got to the top and looked down at the deck, one hundred and fifty feet below. He could not be higher; every bit of the Pearl was below him.

He pulled out the glass and laid it on the top plate and trained it on the spot.

"There!" Jack yelled, "It's not a cloud! It seems to have ends, like cliffs. Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled down but no one heard him.

Jack now knew it was land and he made very sure he did not fall on his way down. It took another full day to get to the island since Will's ship was wallowing but everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

As they got closer to land Jack found a little cove that would protect them. He dropped the anchor on the Pearl and ordered the Sea Lion, which had caught up to them, to do the same. Jack, along with the crew of both ships, boarded the Bloody Mary, which was the name of Bartholomew's ship.

Jack was glad to see William at the helm and no longer standing in the cold murky water. Will had gotten smart and sent some of Bartholomew's bilge rats down to man the pumps.

Jack sauntered the deck and pointed out to Will the best place to beach The Bloody Mary. "William, we will go in at high tide. It's dangerous for the ship as we could run aground too soon and sink in sight of land. After all you have done, you really don't want to be doing that." Jack smiled his golden grin at Will, "But at least we know if you did do that, we would not drown."

Will was grateful for Jack's antics of climbing the rigging and spotting land. He apologized to Jack for giving him a hard time and he also thanked him for taking care of Elizabeth. He knew all along she was fooling around and he was not going to give up his ship.

Jack accepted the apology and he eventually took the helm from William and he guided the ship in. He knew William was tired and Jack would rue the day he was born if he did sink Will's ship.

The ground was coming up fast but there were no coral reefs to rip the bottom right off the ship. There was just white sand and she slipped up onto the beach with ease. William could swear the ship sighed as she leaned over and came to rest, safely.

There was a lot of cheering as the crew started to empty out the ship. When that was done they all rigged hammocks and fell into them. They were all exhausted. Will had had every man busy and now all they wanted to do was sleep.

Elizabeth and Will climbed into one large hammock together. William let out a low moan. Elizabeth lifted her hand and stroked Will's hair back off his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her beautiful smile.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I know I should have let the ship sink but she is a beauty. For some reason she just seemed to call to me. Maybe it's the pirate in my blood. Maybe Jack and Gibbs are right, I may have been out in the sun too long. I know I got caught up in the heat of the moment when I saw Bartholomew touch you. It all seems like a dream now. I can't believe I actually cut Bartholomew's head off and took over his ship and crew. Elizabeth, they actually bowed down at my feet. You know I would do anything for you, and I would never let anyone hurt you."

Will closed his eyes, "Elizabeth I love you," he whispered. "Now I want…I want us to sleep. Just sleep…," he went on dreamily. "I want to wake up in the morning with your head on my shoulder and your breath on my face."

They both fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.

The first thing Will saw in the morning was Jack's beaming face as he pulled the blanket off of him and Elizabeth. "Well Captain Turner, do you plan to sleep the day away or are you going to fix your ship? We cannot lay idle too long. There is too much at stake and we must be getting on."

Jack waved his hand in the air and Anna came running over with two hot steaming cups of tea. Elizabeth let out a long sigh and pulled the blankets back over her and Will.

Jack smacked the lump of blanket. "I won't tell anyone I caught the both of you in disgusting mortal sin for which you'll roast in Hell forever, if you get up now."

Elizabeth started to squirm and let her leg slip over Will's and she took a deep breath, then let it out ever so slowly as a deep sigh of contentment and she nuzzled Will's ear with her nose and then said sleepily as she looked up at Jack. "Jack, do you mind? I'm not quite dressed."

Jack turned to leave and both Elizabeth and Will could hear Jack and Anna laughing. Will kissed Elizabeth and he too started to laugh. "You really are evil, you know."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know and I also know I will pay for it."

Little did William know she was right.

By the time Will and Elizabeth did get up the sun was high in the sky. As Will and Elizabeth emerged they saw that a beach encampment had already been laid out.

Will was blinking his eyes due to the strong sun and could not believe he had slept so long. There was a steep list to the ship, now that it was fully heeled over on the sandy beach, and the hole looked larger then ever.

Jack and Gibbs had set up three tents. One was for the prisoners, one was for the galley and another was a makeshift hospital. Elizabeth walked over to the prison tent to visit John and her daughter. Will walked over to the galley to find cauldrons of steaming gruel set up. What ever was cooking smelled quite good. There were even tables set up to eat at. He felt a little guilty that people had been working while he slumbered but as he thought about it he found he didn't feel that guilty, he actually felt wonderful until he over heard Jack's conversation with Gibbs.

"I know where the treasure is. I know where the scepter is. I helped Mister Turner save his precious ship at the request of his darling wife and now she will help us retrieve the treasure from the Devil's Russ."

Gibbs took a long swig and stared at Jack. "Jack, you know William won't go back to that island and he won't put Elizabeth into danger. Those skeleton forms will be after her."

"Gibbs my good mate, that is neither your problem nor Mister Turners. Elizabeth and I struck an accord. Elizabeth is a man of her word, or should I say woman. Once the Bloody Mary is repaired Captain Turner, Elizabeth and myself along with an able bodied crew will once again head for Skull Island. I don't know if I'll be taken Miss Josephine and her weasly husband John Norrington with me, but if I do I won't be bringing 'em back."

Jack lowered his head and looked up at Gibbs giving him an evil grin. Jack raised a mug toward Gibbs. "Take what you can."

Gibbs raised his mug and slammed it against Jack's, "Give nothing back."

**A/N** Finally chapter ten. I sure hope my loyal readers are still out there. As you can see, Jack is still up to no good and he it thinking only of himself. Will William Turner let Elizabeth walk into the skeleton's den? It appears she did make an accord with Jack. Will William let his son-in-law and daughter meet their end? William may be a pirate and he may love treasure but would he sacrifice his family? Send me your reviews and let me know.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


End file.
